


Son Of Thor And Loki

by ILoveSlash1996



Category: Black Panther (2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Hermione Granger Bashing, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Loki (Marvel) is Harry Potter's Parent, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSlash1996/pseuds/ILoveSlash1996
Summary: Harrison Odin Lokison-Thorson once was Harold Sirius Potter now he's the son of two Gods Loki and Thor. Lily James and Dumbledore finally realize their mistake when Voldemort publically says Charles Albus Potter isn't the Boy-Who-Lived his younger brother Harold Sirius Potter is the Boy who beat him. Is Harrison going to Fight Voldemort for a bunch of cowards who hide behind a 14 year old child? I think not he flat out refuse's to die for the cause he has a warrior beautiful Fiancé to worry about not all of Britain.





	1. Boy-Who-Lived

**Author's Note:**

> So it's going to be Harry/Fred/George/Zane why because I love Fred and George if you haven't noticed from my stories that I'm already working on. I love Harry too so why can't I have them all in a prefect yummy sandwich. This just came from my Imagination so I had to post it so I hope you enjoy it.

Son of Thor and Loki

Chapter One- Boy-Who-Lived

Charles Albus Potter was holding his arm Voldemort had him by the cuff of his robes dragging the replica of Lily and James Potter. Everyone gasped and Voldemort sneered and waved his hand and everyone was sitting in their seats stuck Dumbledore said ''Tom let the boy go.''

Voldemort sneered at his muggle name and said ''Oh I will let him go alright he's nothing to me but an annoying little cockroach'' and he threw the boy to the ground causing the boy-who-lived to cry out in pain and terror. He crawled to his parents and Voldemort looked Albus in the eye and said ''Are you sure that that's the boy who defeated me that Halloween night Albus if so you are losing your touch'' he cast a sonorous charm and said ''Charles Potter is not the boy who lived you idiots I used his blood only because I couldn't get the real boy-who-lived Harold Sirius Potter is the boy-who-lived'' he laughed with joy when he saw Dumbledore and the Potters faces pale at the news. Voldemort apparated from the field with a loud pop he was gone leaving chaos in his wake.

Harrison Odin Lokison-Thorson sneezed Loki his Daddy said ''Are you getting sick son''

Harrison shook his head and said ''I think someone's talking about me.'' Harrison had been blood adopted by Loki and Thor when he was found abandoned in a trash can in London England on Earth. Loki hummed and Harrison said ''I'm going to Midgard Daddy''

Loki looked up from his spell book and said ''Be careful and be sure to thank Heimdall''

Harrison said ''Yes Daddy I'll check in with Papa then I'm going to Wakanda'' Loki nodded and watched his son run off. Harrison was growing up so fast and Loki was proud of his youngest son. He smiled and went back to his book.

Thor looked up from his movie when someone landed on the landing outside the Avenger's residence. He smiled and said loudly ''My son!'' and grabbed the fourteen-year-old and hugged him tightly. Harrison was 6''2 and had blond hair with black running through it and sea-green eyes he hugged his father back tightly and Thor said ''My son your getting stronger!''

Harrison laughed softly and said ''I know Papa''

Thor sat down and patted the seat next to him and said ''How's your mother?''

Harrison said ''You like sleeping in a spare room'' Thor had been calling Loki his mother ever since they found him and Loki always kicked him out of their bedroom every time Thor uttered those ghastly words.

Tony said ''Harry!'' Tony Stark walked in with Steve following him.

Harrison grinned and said ''Hey Tony Cap.''

Thor said ''So what do I owe this visit from my son.''

Harry said ''I just came because I told Daddy I would stop by I'm going to Wakanda to visit Zane''

Thor grinned ''Of course you are'' Harrison's cheeks turned red and said ''Shut up Papa'' he looked at Tony and said ''Is my suit ready Uncle Tony''

Tony looks at his boyfriend Steve smirks and said ''He says is his suit ready of course it is!'' Harrison said ''Awesome'' and followed his Uncle to the labs passing Bruce on the way down.

T'Challa stood in the shadows watching his youngest child with pride as he beat several guards without breaking a sweat. He had made sure they were his guards if he fought the guards that protected him, they would go easy on him. His youngest wasn't his heir that was Amare but that didn't mean T'Challa wasn't proud of him he was beautiful and smart like his sister and a perfect warrior like he was. His guards that were on the sidelines started to bow and he raised his hand to stop them he didn't want Zane to know he was there yet.

Zane took in his surroundings and knew his father was standing on the sidelines watching. He flipped the guard he was fighting on his back and when he tried to get up Zane broke his wrist snapping it like a twig. He spoke in Xhosa ''Ngaba uvelisa?'' (Do you Yield?)

The guard hissed in pain ''Ewe, inkosana yam.'' (Yes, my Prince)

Zane dropped his hand and stepped over him and moved his braid over his shoulder he looked and the other guards were bowing in respect. T'Challa clapped slowly and said in English ''Very good son.'' Zane bowed and T'Challa nodded and then grinned ''None of that now come let us go to the gardens'' Zane grinned and T'Challa held out his arm and Zane took it. T'Challa walked slowly with his son members of the court bowed at the King and the youngest prince some of the male teenage nobles ran into things when Zane smiled. T'Challa chuckled and said ''Zane''

Zane looked up at him with innocent eyes and said ''Yes father'' T'Challa hummed softly he looked up in the sky and saw a missile coming towards them. It landed in front of them they had moved the Heart-Shaped flower's outside but still inside the castle. The missile wasn't a missile but a suit like Tony Starks but it was light green and gold. It outlined the male's body and it started disappearing and turning into a chain on the boy's neck to reveal Harrison Lokison-Thorson.

Zane said ''Harry!'' and looked at his father and T'Challa nodded and Zane ran over to Harrison and kissed the boy on the cheek. Harrison bowed at T'Challa and said ''Hello sir'' he grinned at Zane and said ''I missed you Za''

Zane said ''Come on let's go visit Auntie Shuri'' and dragged him away and said ''Bye father'' and kept dragging his Fiancé away. T'Challa raised his hand in a wave and continued to the garden's smirking the entire way there.

In England

Dumbledore sat with the Order they had gone to Petunia's home where they had dropped off young Harry when he was a baby but the Woman hadn't seen him and she had been glad when she said it. Dumbledore said ''Silence please my friends'' They were in Grimmauld Place Sirius had only allowed them to meet there because he wanted his Godson safe when they did find him and he had made that point loudly and reminded everyone every time they met up. He said ''Sirius we are going to need your help''

Sirius was sitting next to his mate Remus Lupin who was Charles's godfather he said ''Why?''

Dumbledore said ''It seems young Harry has been blood adopted so Lily and James's blood won't work for the tracking spell you blood adopted Harry when you were named godfather correct it was needed in order to make him your heir'' Sirius grunted in agreement Charles was the Potter Heir since he was older and Harry was the Black Heir. Dumbledore said ''I just need three drops'' Sirius pricked his finger and Dumbledore placed the Mirror under his finger and watched the blood fall and disappear into the mirror Sirius cast an Episkey on his finger to stop the bleeding. He sat back and watched Words appear over the mirror Wakanda East Africa

Lily asked ''How did he get to Africa?'' James said ''We know now we can go get him right''

Dumbledore nodded and said ''I will take Lily James Charles and the Weasley's along with Sirius and Remus.''

Hermione said ''Can I go sir? I have always wanted to see Africa'' Dumbledore nodded.

Lily said ''I can't wait to see my baby boy again''

Sirius scoffed silently and Remus hit his arm and whispered ''Siri'' Sirius huffed at his mate.


	2. Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus isn't liked by Prince Amare they learn they aren't welcome there.

Chapter Two- Wakanda

They took International Portkey's to the village in front of Wakanda Albus, Lily and James landed first then followed by Ginny, Charles then the twin's then Molly Arthur and Remus and Sirius. Charlie and Bill were away for their jobs and Percy didn't want to go he had job interviews at the ministry to prepare for. Lily looked around at the huts and frowned Harry had been living here for the past 12 years. They would get him back for sure if he lived in this place. James was thinking along the same lines but he kind of felt bad for the people here. Woman and Children stopped what they were doing to see the strange white people in dresses even the men.

The men of the village picked up spears Albus said ''No need for that gentlemen''

A voice growled ''They don't speak English'' Albus and the group looked and saw a dark-skinned male with several females with a few men dressed in blue behind him with spears.

Albus said ''We don't mean any harm to anyone we are looking for Harold Sirius Potter.''

The man said ''No one here has that name''

Albus said ''We tracked him here these are the boy's parents we aren't leaving until we talk with him my boy.''

The tall male walked over to him and got close to his face and he growled ''Do not call me that Old man my name is Prince Amare Kwame Son of King T'Challa of Wakanda and next in line for the throne I suggest you show me some respect or I will have you thrown from the highest cliff in Africa!'' He turned towards his guards and said ''Yibatye kubaba ngamathambo.'' (Take them to my father in handcuffs) the guards nodded they surrounded them and placed handcuffs on them and searched them taking several sticks from all of them. Amare asked ''What are these?'' and picked up the elder wand. He tried to bend it and Dumbledore yelled ''No!'' Amare hummed ''So these are important to you are they Xoliswa take care of those if my father let's you go you may get them back.''

He said ''W'Kabi''

A male in blue walked over and said ''My prince'' he bowed.

Amare said ''I need a Rhino the others can walk I must inform my father of our guests.'' The older man nodded and whistled and the ground thumped and a rhino ran in front of the prince and stopped and Amare grinned and said ''Hello Kai'' and ran his finger's over the Rhino's head and the Rhino chuffed and snuggled into his hand and Amare jumped onto her back and the prince said ''Don't let them out of your sights.'' The Rhino turned and took off through a barrier behind him.

The dora milaje turned towards them and one of the women said in English ''Follow us and don't touch anything.''

They walked through the barrier they all gasped at the city behind the barrier. Hermione said ''Just think of all the knowledge here'' Lily Potter smiled at the brightest witch of her age and agreed with her.

The woman said ''You are not allowed anywhere but the throne room we do not let outsiders in Wakanda.'' They kept walking and after 20 minutes of walking Charles and Ron were complaining the entire way. The Dora Milaje were frowning at the teenager's complaining of the heat. They arrived at the castle and Kai was happily eating some juicy fruit that her master had given her. She chuffed at the group and took her fruit elsewhere walking away from them.

T'Challa sat on his throne and looked at the group of strangely dressed people. He said ''You may take the cuffs off of them Xoliswa'' The woman nodded and walked over they were uncuffed and the other guards were dismissed two stood behind his throne. He said ''Now what is this about a Harold Sirius Potter we don't have any white people by that name here except for my youngest son's betrothed he is visiting here Amare bring in Harrison. He's with Shuri and your brother'' Amare nodded stiffly and he walked away.

Amare was tackled when he walked into his Aunt's lab the smaller woman cooed ''Look at you Amare your so handsome'' and pinched his cheek.

Amare grunted ''Shuri please I need to see Harrison and Zane''

Shuri said ''Call me Auntie Shuri Amare'' Amare sighed and said ''Aunt Shuri I refuse to say Auntie.''

Shuri pouted and said ''It's as good as I'm going to get from you I guess'' she sighed and said ''The two love birds are checking out my new Black Panther suits they should be ready for you when you take up the mantle'' she hummed ''Oh and I made a suit for Zane also that will work with his power's.'' Zane had their mother's powers control of Earth's electromagnetic field and super strength he also had magic from their mother's prestress heritage. Amare was going to become the next black panther when his father died or gave up the position to him. Zane had medium white streaks in his black waist length hair and had mocha colored skin his eyes they were different they were a beautiful Amethyst purple storm had fallen in love with the color of his eyes. Amare was T'Challa's duplicate in everyway he had some white in his curly black hair but not that much. Their mother had been on a mission for four long months and they hadn't spoken to her since she had left.

Zane and Harrison looked up when there was a knock at the door Zane grinned and said ''Amare''

Amare smirked at his baby brother and said ''I heard you broke Nawa's wrist today little brother''

Zane hummed ''Yep''

Amare chuckled and said ''Good job but next time sprain it we do need him on guard duty.'' He looked at Harrison and said ''You are needed in the throne room Harry''

Harrison nodded and Zane took his hand and Harrison said ''Oh no you don't.''

He wasn't getting dragged like last time. He threw Zane over his shoulder and Zane hung limp over his shoulder and said ''It's not fair how tall you are Harry!''

Harry laughed softly and said ''It's not my fault you're so tiny Za'' Zane shifted and was now on his back with his arms wrapped around his neck Zane laid his head on his shoulder.

Harry placed his hands on his thighs and Amare said ''Keep those hands there''

Zane grumbled ''Amare'' and sighed getting comfortable on his betrothed. Harrison was talking softly about Asguard to Amare while walking towards the throne room.

They walked into the throne room and a woman's voice said ''Harry.''


	3. Lies I don't like them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison won't tolerate lies and Sirius tells Harrison he still loves him and Harrison feels the bond with him.

Chapter Three- Lies I don't like them

Harrison looked at the red head who just spoke and then his eyes looked at the other's his eyes briefly met the eyes of the twins for a moment and then he looked at the twinkling blue eyes of an old man with a white beard. He said ''Harry my boy we have…'' Harrison said ''My name is Harrison to you I am not your boy you will show me some respect I am a prince.''

The old man's mouth opened and closed like a fish and Lily gasped ''Harry!''

Harrison met her eyes and she froze he said ''I don't know you and I don't care you can call me my lord or Prince Harrison do not call me Harry.''

T'Challa said ''Harrison do you know these people''

Harrison said ''No I don't your highness I'm sorry if I have caused some disturbance with your people.'' He got down on one knee and bowed before him after Zane got off of his back.

T'Challa nodded and said ''Don't let it happen again Son of Thor you may stand'' Harrison got up and Zane interlocked their hands.

Dumbledore said ''If I can have just a moment of your time.''

T'Challa said ''As long as it is off my land take them away from Wakanda outside of the barrier.''

The guards nodded Zane gripped Harrison's hand and said ''Where are you going?''

Harrison said ''I need to find out what they want I would prefer this not happening again.''

Zane said ''You're coming back right''

Harrison nodded ''Of course I am love''

Zane nodded in acceptance and kissed his cheek softly he said ''Be careful'' Harrison nodded and followed the guards at a slower pace.

Outside the Barrier

Harrison said ''Follow me'' the group followed him to a hut and they walked in and saw a muggle themed house. He sat down on the sofa that was located in front of the fire place he said ''Sit and tell me why you're here you know me and I want to know how.''

Sirius and Remus looked at the blond black-haired teenager. He snapped his finger's and glasses of iced tea appeared in front of them. Sirius said ''How…''

The teen said ''Magic you obviously know about Magic considering I sense it in all of you.'' He took a drink out of the glass and said ''Hurry up before I send you back from where you came from.'' He stared Dumbledore in the eyes and Dumbledore said ''These are your parents James and Lily Potter and your older brother Charles Potter''

Sirius finished for him and said ''I'm your godfather Sirius Orion Black and my mate Remus Lupin'' Harrison stared at him and said ''I understand why you're here but them there is no reason for them to be here'' and pointed to the Weasley family and Hermione.

Dumbledore said ''They are just here for support for the Potter's''

Harrison sighed and said ''Don't lie to me again I'm the son of Loki God of Mischief and the Prince of Lies I know when someone's lying to me.''

Lily said ''He's not lying''

Harrison shook his head and said ''Just get on with it you aren't my parents anymore my parents are Loki and Thor of Asguard I was found freezing to death in a park by my father's they took me in and blood adopted me so you hold no place in my life if what you came here for is to tell me you have been looking for me then that is a lie if you came to tell me that I am the boy-who-lived I already know that and if you are here to ask me to come back and fight your big bad scary boogey man for you the answer is no I have to much to worry about as it is some madman that is only attacking a small part of Britain isn't part of that list I have more important things to do.'' He looked at Sirius and said ''I only let you into my house because I feel the bond between you and me and I will allow you and only you into my life because I believe you actually care about me and not because I can defeat your boogey man.''

Sirius's eyes watered he said ''I do care about you Harrison I looked for you I swear I did but I lost your scent at the park Petunia and Vernon left you in I swear on my magic.'' Harrison looked at the light that surround Sirius and Sirius cast a Patronus of a collie dog and it barked at him and licked Harrison's cheek it felt like a warm tongue without the wetness of a real one.

Harrison laughed softly and said ''Away with you'' and the Patronus was gone. Harrison nodded and said ''I will visit you in a week then Padfoot'' and he snapped his finger's and they were back in Grimmauld Place. The other's landed on their butts on the floor roughly except Fred, George, Sirius and Remus they were put on chairs.

Fred and George said ''Wicked we have to go again!''

Sirius said ''Remus did you hear what he called me he called me Padfoot he remembered my name'' Remus chuckled at his mate and said ''I heard it Sirius'' Sirius said ''Oh we have to clean this place up I wonder if we will meet Loki and Thor that would be interesting and his betrothed from what I saw they were really close'' he was talking to himself he said ''Kreacher!''

Kreacher popped in and sneered ''Nasty master be calling Kreacher.''

Sirius said ''My Heir is coming in a week this place better shine do you understand''

Kreacher nodded his head ''Old Kreacher will do as nasty Master say for Heir of Black family hopefully better then you's poor Kreacher has to serve blood traitors and Mudbloods oh the shame'' and was gone with a pop. He looked at Dumbledore and said ''You can leave now'' with a smile and the wards kicked everyone but the twin's out Sirius liked the twins who didn't like them Harry liked them since they didn't land on their bums like the rest of their family who went. Charles landed on his feet because Charles was Remus's godson after all.


	4. Dumbledore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore loses a familiar and makes terrible plans.

Chapter Four- Dumbledore

Dumbledore stood in the burrow and paced back and forth he couldn't understand where everything went wrong what had happened to his plans, they were ruined in less then a month and a half. He shook his head and said ''No I won't give up the boy needs to fight Voldemort maybe Tom would like to know where the boy who can kill him resides.'' He nodded with acceptance. He said ''Fawkes!'' the phoenix flashed into the room and he looked at his bonded. Dumbledore attached the note to his familiar and said ''Take this to Tom please'' the phoenix blinked up at him with shock and the paper burned up in his claw and the phoenix screeched at him and Dumbledore felt the bond between them shatter the phoenix flashed away while Dumbledore fell and screamed in pain.

In Wakanda

Zane blinked when he walked out of his bathroom wet from his shower and running a towel through his hair. He watched the Phoenix turn yellow and purple he tilted his head and said ''Well aren't you a beautiful bird.''

He walked over and the Phoenix nipped his finger and sung a beautiful tune that filled the room a voice said ''My name was Fawkes but considering I'm a girl that will have to change stupid Dumbledore thought I was a boy well I refused to speak to him even if he bonded us together when I was a hatchling.'' She shook her head and chirped at him and said ''Would you be my new master my name is Light it's because I can control fire and lightning.''

Back in England

Dumbledore was on the sofa in the burrow clutching his chest. He growled ''Fawkes!'' sitting up and the Weasley's except for Bill Charlie and the twin's, the Potter's they were sitting around them talking and Dumbledore said ''What happened.''

Lily said ''We ran in from the kitchen and we found you screaming and clutching your chest''

Dumbledore sat up and said ''Can I please have some tea my dears?'' Molly nodded and took Hermione Ginny and Lily into the kitchen with her to just get some tea and snacks for everyone. Dumbledore said ''Has anyone seen Severus.''

James sneered and said ''He's probably making some potion making his hair greasier.''

Ron and Charles sniggered at the older man and Dumbledore said ''I need him to give a message to Tom for me Fawkes is unavailable at the moment I sent him on a quest for me.'' The four men nodded in acceptance at that answer.

At Grimmauld Place Severus stood in the corner of the kitchen he hadn't been kicked out with the others. Severus said ''So you kicked them out I suppose that was interesting.''

Sirius and Remus turned and almost gave them whiplash Sirius said ''What are you doing here?''

Severus rolled his eyes and answered ''I want you to be on the winning side right now my master is gathering his safety nets and is on his way to becoming sane again he's not right now but he will be soon enough and he wants to meet with the chosen one and discuss a truce of some sort.''

Sirius and Remus looked at one another and Remus said ''We will talk with Harrison when he comes here next week.''

Severus nodded and looked at the phoenix Patronus that flew into the room.

Dumbledore's voice came through and said ''Severus my boy I need you to come to the burrow I need to speak with you my dear boy.''

Severus sneered and tisked at the Patronus and said ''I will let my master know Wolf Mutt.'' He walked out of the house appearating to the Burrow and sneered at the tilting house.

He walked into the house and Lily looked at him from the stove she grinned and said ''Severus.''

Severus grunted ''Lily'' and nodded stiffly and walked past her to the table where Dumbledore was sitting at the head of the table like he owned the place. Severus eyed Arthur and he was poking at some muggle contraption he knew it was a remote Severus shook his head at the pureblood. He liked the twin's and the two oldest two the youngest were spoiled and selfish little brats.

Severus sat down and refused tea or anything to eat Dumbledore said ''I need you to give this address to Tom it's where the boy who lived is staying, he's surrounded by muggles but Tom should be able to deal with them.''

Severus sneered ''I'll let him know then if that's what you want, I'm going to leave now''

Lily pouted and said ''You can stay for dinner can't you''

Severus said ''No I have a potion on stasis it's a new creation that I've been making.'' He stood up and walked out of the Burrow and left the property and sneered to think Dumbledore would put muggles in harm's ways just for the boy. He used his mark to go to the hideout where Voldemort was at. He walked into the throne room and bowed and got on a knee he said ''My Lord I have some interesting news from Dumbledore you won't believe what he wants me to tell you.''

A deep voice said ''Rise Severus and tell me what Dumbledore wants me to know.''


	5. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison visit's with Sirius and Remus

Chapter Five-The Visit

Harrison got off of Tony's plane there was a rainbow bridge and his dad's Thor and Loki who was a brown-haired male and his eyes was grey instead of green like normal some people still remembered his attack on New York so he had to be careful. Zane got off and he walked over to Loki and grinned at him and said ''Loki''

Loki chuckled and said ''Hello Zane'' Zane interlocked arms and Loki asked ''How is your magic coming along.''

Zane excitedly said ''Doctor Strange has been teaching me when mother is home, she takes me to her school but she's normally on mission's so Doctor Strange teaches me the most.'' Loki nodded.

Thor said ''Where are the other's Man of Iron I mean Tony''

Tony said ''Hmm Steve took the others on a mission something about Doctor Doom taking over a small village in Russia they will call us if they need us'' and shrugged.

Thor nodded and walked over to his son Harrison was frowning and slapped his back and Harrison grunted ''Dad!''

Thor laughed and said ''You are thinking to much my son! We are with you; they can't take you from us''

Tony nodded and said ''If they try, I'll sue them until they are under the poor house''

Harrison smiled at Tony and said ''Of course you will Uncle Tony'' Zane walked over and Harrison pulled him close with his arm around his waist. Zane and Harrison got into the car that was waiting for them. The adult's followed behind them.

At Number 12

Lily cried ''We have a right to be here Sirius he's our son!'' Remus said ''He's been adopted after you abandoned him.''

James said ''We didn't…''

Sirius hissed ''Yes you did you left him with Petunia when you knew they hated anything abnormal what did you think would happen when you left him on their doorstep they would open the door the next morning and Petunia would demand to keep your child when she knew you were still alive if you did then you're as stupid as you look right now.'' James opened his mouth in shock at his best friends since first year. Sirius said ''You will just have to ask to see him through a letter and hope that he will forgive you and actually let you in his life but I refuse to let you in I can't and won't forgive you for giving away my godson.''

An hour later

Harrison got out and the other's looked at number 11 and 13 of Grimmauld Place Zane said ''There's a barrier in front of number 12 interesting''

Zane walked over and Harrison said ''You can see it?''

Zane nodded and Sirius appeared beside them and said ''You're here'' he grinned at Harrison

Harrison said ''So how do we get in''

Sirius hummed ''The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be found at number 12 Grimmauld Place'' they watched as the buildings moved and number 12 moved to the middle of number 11 and number 13.

Zane hummed ''Cool what is this called Sirius''

Sirius smiled at Harry's Fiancé he said ''It's called a Fidelius Charm it can conceal anything including homes.''

Zane nodded and they walked inside and Harrison heard a boom and Remus yelped ''You too are worse than we were in school you are demon's!'' Fred and George laughed with delight and ran and hid behind Zane and Harrison as Remus ran down the hall covered in paint and sparkles. Remus hissed ''I better be able to get rid of this you two.''

Fred said ''It should go away in two days after a shower''

George said ''Yes, Yes two days.''

Remus looked and said ''Harry'' and smiled at Harrison and the other's and Harrison grinned and said ''This is Remus, Sirius Black-Lupin, and Fred and George Weasley'' Harrison pointed to each one and then to his group and said ''My uncle Tony Stark and my parents are Thor Odinson god of thunder and my other dad is Loki Laufeyson-Odinson God of Mischief and the Prince of Lies and my mate and betrothed Prince Zane of Wakanda second heir of King T'Challa.''

Fred and George backed up and looked at Loki and Loki chuckled when they bowed before him and said at the same time ''We are not worthy please teach of oh mighty leader of pranks.''

Fred and George then kissed Zane's hand and Zane's cheeks turned red and said ''I'm a boy you don't have to''

He didn't get to finish before Fred said ''You are beautiful''

George continued ''So we want to Princess.''

Harrison smirked and said ''Hey he's mine'' and pulled Zane back to him and Zane giggled softly at him. They were led into the living room area and Harrison saw a dark-haired male he had a darkness radiating from his arm he said ''Who is he?''

Sirius said ''His name is Severus Snape he's a potion's master at Hogwarts and a member of the order but he's here to talk to you about the dark lord.''

Harrison asked ''I don't want anything to do with your stupid war didn't I tell Dumbledore this?''

Severus answered ''I'm not here on Dumbledore's orders I'm here on the Dark Lord's order's.'' Harrison stood in front of Zane instantly and green magic surrounded his hands and Severus said ''I don't mean any harm to you or your family''

Harrison said ''Then what do you want.''

Severus said ''The dark lord wants you to meet you''

Harrison said ''Are you sure he won't hurt me or try to hurt me because he won't be able to''

Severus said ''Yes he just wants to talk about your role in the war.''

Harrison said ''Well that will be a quick conversation then I want no part in your stupid war.''


	6. The Dark Lord and Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane finds a familiar and Harrison meet's Draco and the dark lord.

Chapter Six- The Dark Lord and Diagon Alley

Harrison walked into Malfoy Manor behind Severus Snape Sirius and Remus had taken Loki Zane and Tony to Diagon Alley Thor was behind Harrison. Harrison looked and saw black and blond-haired woman and a blond long-haired man with their son he had blond sliver hair like the older man he stared at Harrison and Harrison watched him back. Severus said ''This is Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and her husband Lucius Malfoy and their son Draco. This is Harrison Odin Lokison-Thorson and his father Thor.''

Draco walked over and put out his hand and expected to be rejected like Charlie rejected him in first year but he said ''Draco Malfoy would you like to be friends.''

Harrison blinked at him and said ''Harrison Odin Lokison-Thorson and yes I would like to be friends with you Draco.''

Draco grinned and then said ''Friends then'' Harrison nodded.

Lucius said ''The dark lord is waiting in the study for you Harrison.''

Harrison nodded and Severus lead him to the study and knocked and a voice said ''Enter''

Severus walked in and said ''Harrison is here with his father'' Harrison looked and saw a black-haired man seated cross legged on a throne like chair.

Harrison's blurted out ''I thought you would be creepier'' Severus smirked but fixed his face into a blank stare.

Voldemort said ''I wear a glamour in public when I go on raids Severus helped me become sane again''

Severus blushed on the inside he wasn't used to complements from the dark lord. Harrison waved his hand and chair's and a large table materialized in front of them. Voldemort raised an eyebrow Harrison said ''It's Asgardian magic.'' Voldemort nodded and sat down at the table and Harrison and Thor sat down Severus took his leave.

Harrison said ''I want to remain Neutral in this war I have more important things to worry about then Britain and their blood issues''

Voldemort said ''That makes the prophecy concerning us null and void'' in the hall of Prophecy's the orb with the names of Harry Potter and Tom Riddle underneath it split in half the mist inside of it coming from the orb.

In Diagon Alley

Zane walked into the pet shop and kept walking Fred and George followed him while Loki Sirius and Remus went to Gringotts to get some money in the case of Tony to exchange muggle money for wizardry money. Fred said ''Zane where are we going.''

Zane said ''My familiar is back here'' Fred and George looked at one another it looked like the room was just a storage area. Zane kept going and he walked through the opening and squatted in front of a cage he whispered ''Oh you poor thing'' he looked at the small tiger cub the tiger cub whined softly.

Zane opened the cage and the owner rushed back and said ''Don't it will…''

The cub walked out and licked Zane's chin softly and nipped at his chin and Zane hissed ''How dare you leave my familiar in a dark and disgusting cage!''

The owner gulped and Fred and George walked over to Zane and George said ''He's going to do the right thing and he's not going to charge you for your familiar and it's supplies right.'' The air filled with electricity they could hear popping and snapping and thunder.

The owner said ''Of course exactly what he just said'' Zane hissed at him and summoned the tiger's things to him food and treats along with collar's and everything else and he walked out of the store with his tiger in his arms the tiger was chilling in his arms it looked over Zane's shoulder and meowed smugly at the owner of the store and then batted at Zane's hair happily.

Harrison met the others at the Leaky Cauldron with Draco and Thor, Thor kissed Loki's cheek and said ''So how was Diagon Alley?''

Loki said ''We went to the book store and then Knockturn to a potion's shop there''

Harrison was staring at the tiger cub in his consort's arms he asked ''This is?''

Zane grinned and answered ''This is my familiar I named her Dia'' The newly named Dia was laying on her back while Zane fed her treats and rubbed her tummy. Harrison reached over and Dia looked at him accessing him and then allowed him to rub her tummy as well. This one smelled like the smelled like the two red heads he was acceptable to be around her master. Zane cooed ''I'm going to make her a tiara back home yes you will be the most beautiful tiger cub in Wakanda well the only tiger cub but that doesn't matter.'' Dia purred in agreement with her master.

Harrison smiled at Zane and Zane looked at him and said ''Are you ok I know you had that meeting you don't look like you have been hurt.''

Harrison said ''I'm fine love now I can focus on training with magic and my weapon's.''

Zane nodded and Fred and George said ''So we won't see'' ''You again.'' Staring at Harrison and Zane they didn't like that.

Harrison said ''Well I'm going to keep visiting Sirius and Remus that's not going to stop.'' Sirius and Remus grinned at him and Harrison looked at the twin's and said ''You can come visit us if you want to, I like you too and Zane does too.''

The twins nodded and Fred said ''We are going for our Apparition License's on April 1st our 17th birthday and we will be adult's we won't have to ask our parents for permission.'' George nodded agreeing with his older twin. Zane grinned and said ''I can show you two around Wakanda and Africa we can make a day out of it for your birthday.''

Loki said ''I might just come with you I believe there are some plants that can be used in potions in Africa.''

Harrison said ''Then it's settled then April 1st we can meet outside of Wakanda and work our way from there.''


	7. Happy Birthday Fred and George

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George's birthday

Chapter Seven- Happy Birthday Fred and George

Zane woke up to licking on his face he groaned ''Dia stop it'' the licking continued and Zane opened an eye and Dia was sitting on his chest meowing. Zane sighed and said ''Ok, Ok I'm up your hungry'' Dia yowled and Zane grinned and said ''Ok let's find you some hamburger how about that maybe some cream'' Dia yowled she loved cream. Zane giggled softly and said ''Ok get off me'' and she jumped from the bed to the floor and went to the door and waited and Zane waved his hand and his clothing changed into something new. He walked down to the dining area and the guards nodded at him and Zane smiled and Dia pranced next to him she jumped in a chair and sat down.

T'Challa chuckled at his son's familiar the server walked into the room and placed a bowl of cream on the chair and a plate of bloody hamburger Dia lapped at the cream before taking a bite of her hamburger. Zane looked up from his French toast and said ''Daddy.''

T'Challa looked up at him and said ''Yes my son''

Zane said ''Can I have two friends over they won't be here long I'm going to give them a tour of Africa afterwards''

T'Challa looked at his son and said ''Friends huh''

Zane turned red and said ''Daddy!''

T'Challa sighed and said ''Fine but I want to meet them first then you may show them around and I want you to have a guard with you at all times.''

Zane nodded and finished his breakfast and his brother walked in and Zane grinned up at him and Amare kissed his little brother's head and sat down and said ''I'm sorry I was late father little brother I was in a meeting with the heads of the New York Outreach program.''

T'Challa nodded and Zane said ''I have to go send the twin's a letter and call Harry'' he ran to each one and kissed their cheeks and picked up Dia who was licking her paws he said ''Come on Dia'' Dia meowed and climbed on his shoulder and sat down. He had gifts to wrap for his twin's he shook his head and thought the twins.

Fred and George Weasley were packing their things they were seventeen today they had saved up money to get a store that had an apartment above the store. They had invested their money in muggle companies and a few wizardries one's and Harrison had given them 200 galleons' as an investment in their joke shop. They walked downstairs with their things and Fred and George and into the kitchen. Molly looked up from the stove and she said ''You don't have to move out that silly joke shop isn't going to make you any money and you two know that it's best if you apply for jobs in the ministry like Percy.''

The twin's sighed and sat down and said ''We are opening our joke shop at the end of the summer.'' The owls flew in and Ron and Ginny stumbled in and sat down piling food on their plates. An owl the twins didn't know flew to them and held out it's legs. The twins took the package and letter they opened the letter and put their head's together to read it. The twin's looked at the two packages and opened them and Fred looked at the phone and George looked at his. Fred called the first number and Zane appeared over the screen he grinned and said ''Hi you guys.''

Fred grinned and said ''Zane you didn't have to get us a gift''

Zane hummed ''Well I wanted to give them to you my Aunt made these I sent one to Harry too it runs on Vibranium''

Harrison appeared next to him and he said ''Happy Birthday twin's''

The two twins said ''Thanks Harry'' at the same time.

Harrison asked ''Zane love what did your father say?''

Zane answered ''You are allowed into Wakanda for the day and you two have to meet my father first and then we will have a tour of Africa with a guard''

Harrison nodded and said ''I'll meet you two at the park outside of number 12 in an hour and then we can fly to Wakanda''

The twin's nodded and said ''Alright'' the two were gone and the twin's finished eating and took their things and left the house walking out the house and when they got outside the wards there was a pop signaling, they had left.

Molly didn't even have time to stop them Ginny whined ''I want to go! Harrison should be mine not some girly freak princes.''

Molly said ''Don't worry we will tell Dumbledore where he will be in an hour.''

An hour later

Charles pouted standing next to his parents he was the boy-who-lived not his brother. Lily and James Potter stood with the best robes on the twin's walked out in Muggle clothes and they stopped when they saw the Potter's Dumbledore and their parents and brother and sister. They frowned and a jet pulled into the park and Harrison walked out and said ''Fred George'' ignoring the other's he said ''Come on you don't want to keep Zane waiting he will kick my butt if we are late.''

Dumbledore said ''I'm sure a few more can come my boy''

Harrison said ''No only the twin's are allowed in Wakanda'' the twin's ran up the ramp and Harrison turned and Fred and George were poking everything in the jet he squeaked ''Don't touch that you're going to blow something up!'' and ran over to them letting the landing up as he went.

The plane took off and Harrison sat down and the twin's followed his lead and George asked ''How is the plane flying?''

Harrison hummed ''Jarvis is flying it Uncle Tony's AI Artificial Intelligence''

Jarvis said ''Hello Fred and George Weasley please buckle your seatbelt's''

The twin's listened and the plane took off into the sky and Fred and George cried ''Wicked!'' Harrison laughed softly and went back to reading his book that he had been reading before he picked the twin's up.


	8. Twin's In Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twin's are finally in Wakanda

Chapter Eight- Twin's In Wakanda

Fred and George looked out of the window's and saw the plane landing in Wakanda. Jarvis spoke and said ''We are now in Wakanda Harrison'' the ramp dropped down and the three teens walked down and saw Zane standing in front of three guards his familiar Dia was sitting beside him. Harrison walked over and bowed and Zane hissed ''What did I tell you about bowing to me''

Harrison smirked at him and said ''You're a prince''

Zane sighed and shook his head and said ''Fine then'' and he bowed to Harrison and said ''Welcome back to Wakanda Prince Harrison…'' he had a hand over his mouth before he could continue.

Zane grinned and walked over to the twin's and said ''Hi you guys come on Dad's waiting'' and grabbed both of their hands and dragged them away.

Harrison looked at Dia and said ''He just abandoned us'' Dia looked up at him and meowed in agreement and she jumped on top of his head and Harrison chuckled. He walked quickly to catch up with them.

T'Challa looked up from the paperwork in front of him when the door's opened to the throne room. He saw his youngest son dragging two red headed twins' behind him and Harrison was following. He said to the guards ''You can leave us'' the guards nodded and bowed to him and left the room. The twin's bowed and T'Challa nodded at them and said ''Welcome to Wakanda''

The one on the left said ''Thank you''

T'Challa said ''Which one is which?''

The one on the left said ''My name is George Weasley''

and the other on the right said ''Fred Weasley''

T'Challa nodded and looked at them and said ''What are your attentions towards my son?''

Zane hissed ''Daddy!'' turning bright red.

The twin's said at the same time ''We plan on marrying him later on because our magic sings when he's around us he's our soulmate.'' Zane's eyes widened and the twin's grinned at him

T'Challa said ''I hope you know that you have to have my permission to court my son'' T'Challa stood up and said ''I will be watching you two'' he looked at Harrison and said ''Harrison'' Harrison bowed at him and T'Challa walked pasted them and out of the throne room where his guards were waiting for him and he said ''You may give the twin's their tours now Zane'' Zane nodded and hugged him and T'Challa rubbed his back softly and kissed the top of his head he said ''I have a meeting with the American's'' he walked away with his guards followed him.

Harrison walked beside Zane as he showed the twins to his aunt's lab he said ''Aunt Shuri made your phones.''

Shuri walked over and cooed ''Are these your twin's you have been talking about Zane.''

Zane turned red and said ''Shuri!''

The woman snickered and said ''Ok, sorry'' she smiled at them and said ''So how are the phone's?''

Fred said ''They are awesome we have never seen them before we have been in the magical world for our entire lives.''

Shuri nodded and said ''Interesting I would enjoy having a look around your world but Harry says there's a law or something'' the twin's nodded and Shuri pouted and said ''Oh well, I have work to do so shoo'' waving them out and they left the lab.

Two hours later

They were driving through Africa looking at the animals the twins really enjoyed the lions they were Gryffindor's after all. The twin's stopped to pick some plants to try them out in some of their prank items. They were driving back Harrison had Zane in his lap the boy was sleeping Dia was napping in George's lap with the teen rubbing behind her neck. Harrison was talking to Fred about a new Prank item they were making. When there was an explosion in the car in front of them. George shouted ''Protego!'' and the car was wrapped in a shield.

The guards said ''Stay inside the car!'' and they got out and two were shot but they were still alive taking cover.

Zane looked around in shock and saw armed gun men Harrison said ''We need to get back to Wakanda'' he saw the rest of the guards were killed or either down from the explosion or from being shot and they weren't prepared.

Zane said ''I can protect myself''

Harrison said ''Just stay here I'm sure they want you for ransom or they want you dead to hurt your brother and your father.''

Zane sighed and watched the three get out. Dia purred at him and Zane said ''Idiot's'' Dia meowed in agreement.

Harrison heard ''There he is Loki's kid!'' Harrison heard the American accent he knew that they weren't after Zane they were after him.

The wind picked up and lighting filled the sky Zane said ''What was that about them being after me Harry?'' the sand started to move and started making a wave and the shooter's where buried underneath the sand trapped.

Harrison rubbed the back of his head and said ''I could have done that''

Zane grinned and said ''But you didn't''

Fred and George looked at Zane and said ''Your awesome.''

Zane grinned and said ''I know'' he ran to the guards and started healing their wounds with his magic.

Back in Wakanda

T'Challa ran to his son who was being held up by Fred and George he was suffering from magical exhaustion T'Challa hissed ''What happened!''

Harrison said ''I'm sorry sir they were after me and…''

Zane said ''Daddy I'm fine honestly I just used to much magic''

T'Challa looked at George and Fred and said ''I'm going to allow you to court my son because the guards in your car told me about the shield you enacted around the car the backlash wave from the car in front of you should have at least crashed into the car so I thank you for your quick thinking.'' He looked at Harrison and said ''I heard from the guards outside of the car that you were the target it was because of the attack on New York most likely so it's not your fault Harrison'' he looked at his son and said ''Come on let's get you into bed and check you over.''

Zane kissed their cheeks and said ''Bye you guys.''

Fred and George said ''Bye Zane''

Harrison kissed the top of his head and said ''Get some rest ok'' Zane nodded and yawned softly and walked over to T'Challa and made grab hands to his father because he was taller than he was.

T'Challa chuckled and said ''You are 14 years old''

Zane grumbled ''So''

T'Challa sighed and picked him up placing him on his hip and said ''This is the only time I will do this for you''

Zane mumbled ''Uh huh'' and put his face into T'Challa's neck falling asleep T'Challa whistled for Dia to follow and the familiar meowed and followed the two out of the room.

Harrison said ''Come on I'll drop you guys off in England before I head back to New York'' the twin's nodded and followed him back to the plane.


	9. The Dark Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sane Dark Lord Voldemort lays down some rules.

Chapter Nine- The Dark Lord

Severus looked at the dark lord and got down on one knee Tom Riddle sneered at him and said ''How do I know I can trust you Severus?''

Severus said ''I wouldn't have made you that potion to make you human again if I hadn't had believed in you my lord.'' He had stolen the Philosopher's Stone from the fake Boy-Who-Lived when the boy was knocked out after his fight with his lord he had given Dumbledore the fake stone he had created to be destroyed he had made the Elixir of Life for Voldemort so he would have his true form back. Tom Riddle looked at Severus and growled he had always had a soft spot for Severus Snape and Barty Crouch Jr they were his favorites.

He growled ''Stand Severus'' Severus did as he was told and lowered his head not looking him in the eye. Tom said ''Let me in Severus'' he looked him in the eye and Tom went inside Severus mind Severus let down his walls and Tom saw everything he pulled out slowly and said ''You are on my side still.''

Severus said ''Yes my lord but what are you going to do you saw that the real boy who lived wants nothing to do with the war I do not think he is lying.''

Tom sat on his throne like chair and sighed softly and put his chin on his head and said ''For now we leave him alone if he truly doesn't wish to fight then I will focus on my goal's by first finding creatures to be on my side of the war. Dumbledore thinks they will automatically fall for his light is so much better than the dark well that's going to change and get Fenrir I need to talk with him he can't keep turning children like he has been doing so far that will not change the view's on creatures if he keeps this up.''

Severus whispered ''Yes my lord''

Tom said ''Your allowed to call me by my name again Severus''

Severus said ''Yes, my…I mean Tom'' Tom nodded and shooed him out and Severus walked out and sneered at Fenrir who was eating in the dining room he said ''The Dark lord wants to speak to you Greyback.'' The werewolf stopped eating and stood up and slowly made his way to the door and he opened it and was hit by the Curcio curse as soon as the door opened, he was levitated into the room still shaking from the curse.

Tom had his Voldemort glamour up and he hissed ''Greyback who gave you permission to change children into werewolves!''

Fenrir whimpered ''No one my lord I just thought…''

Voldemort hissed ''You thought I would congratulate you ruining my plans ruining my chances to change England's views on dark creatures!'' he stopped the curse and then paced he said ''I do understand that I allowed it before'' he nodded and continued ''I wasn't in my right mind then my goal's were messed up my mind in shambles but I have changed I except you to do the same if you do not you will be killed and your pack will be also do you understand nothing will stand in my way Greyback nothing do you understand!''

Fenrir was shaking he nodded and said ''Yes my lord I won't do it again I promise''

Voldemort nodded ''Good, Good now leave remember my warning you won't have another one'' Fenrir stumbled out and Voldemort took off his glamour and sighed putting two fingers on his nose. He hissed ''Nagini''

The snake came into the room and she hissed ''Yes Master''

Tom hissed ''Come to me we shall go into the garden to relax my lovely no eating Lucius's peacocks either he will scream like a female if you do''

She snickered in a snake like way and she hissed ''I shall try not to master'' they walked outside and he walked by Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini in a passionate kiss and his eyes widened but he didn't say anything and he kept walking. He sat down on a bench and sighed softly and leaned back listening to the sounds around him he could hear the lake behind them and smell the different flowers. It was relaxing Nagini was hissing in contentment. He heard Severus walk over and sit down and Tom said and opened an eye ''Yes Severus''

Severus said ''I just want to sit with you''

Tom nodded and said ''That's fine''

An hour later

Tom closed his eyes again Severus did the same he growled when he noticed the time and said ''I have to go Order Meeting Dumbledore keeps going on and on about trying to make Harry see reason'' he sighed and stood up popping his back and said ''I'm getting to old for this.'' Tom chuckled and watched Severus walk way and popping away once he reached outside of the wards.


	10. New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor talks with Steve about his worries and Harrison and Zane pick up Fred and George from their shop. Dia gets a rival for Zane's affection.

Chapter Ten- New York

Fred and George looked up when a voice called out to them and they saw Harry and Zane walking hand in hand. Zane ran over to the Pygmy Puffs and he picked up a light blue one he said ''It's so cute'' he said ''I want one please''

Harrison grinned and took the puff and it chirped at him and bounced in his hand and then jumped back to Zane's shoulder and chirped. Fred and George walked over and said ''You can have him for free.''

Zane grinned and said ''Thank you'' and the puff chirped.

Harrison walked over to the instant darkness powder and grabbed ten of them to try it out. He then went over to Shield Cloaks and Gloves he said ''I want to buy a set of gloves and a cloak and ten packs of Darkness Powder'' George opened his mouth and Harrison said ''I want to buy it or I could just invest more money in your shop if you insist on it being free.''

Fred and George looked at one another and said ''Deal''

Harrison nodded and said ''I'll go to Gringotts then Sirius told me he has a trust vault for me we will talk more later'' the twin's nodded and a group walked in and they looked and saw the Potters and the Weasley's. Harrison said ''Oh we came by to invite you back to New York''

Fred said ''We can close up shop or ask Lee to run it for two days.'' He left to go fire call Lee Harrison hummed and nodded and said ''We have a ride waiting Uncle Tony gave us a car service to the airport where his plane is waiting.''

George said ''Plane is it like the plane that we rode in to Wakanda''

Harrison said ''No not really it's more comfortable.'' Fred walked back down with Lee following Lee looked at Zane and said ''Well hello gorgeous'' he walked past Fred and said ''Would you marry me?''

Zane grinned at the older boy and snickered when Harry grabbed Zane putting him behind him and said ''Taken''

Fred and George moved to his side blocking Lee's sight and he pouted ''Oh come on''

Fred said ''Sorry Lee''

George said ''Yeah sorry Mate''

Lee sighed and said ''Their always taken oh well go on then leave'' and Lee smiled at them and said ''I'm glad you two found someone.''

Lily and James watched Fred and George leave following Harry and Harry's fiancée out of their shop. Lily and James ran outside to follow and they got into a car that was waiting and they pulled out. Lily said ''Why won't he talk to us he's our son I gave birth to him James?''

James said ''We will get him back Lily he's the boy who lived once we get him back, he will have to accept that''

Lily sighed and looked at her husband and said ''Ok we just have to trust Dumbledore.''

An hour later

Fred and George walked onto the plane and their eyes widened and Zane hummed ''Tony likes to spend money.''

He was throwing his Puff in the air and catching him the Puff chirped happily there was a growl and Fred said ''Dia you're here.''

Dia was laying on a soft pillow she stalked towards her human her eyes locked on the thing in his hands. Harrison smirked and Zane said ''Dia no'' Dia looked up at him and jumped in his lap and hissed at the puff thing and then grabbed it with her teeth and tossed it into Harrison's lap and jumped into his arms and snuggled into his arms. Dia licked his cheek and Zane sighed and said ''You're such a diva Dia'' Dia purred up at him and her eyes narrowed at the puff who was chirping up at Harrison in anger.

At the tower

Steve looked up when Thor boomed ''Steve my good friend how are you!''

Steve smiled at Thor and said ''I'm fine Thor how are you''

Thor said ''I'm doing well on this day where's my son he spoke of visiting the man of Iron today when he left Asgard''

Steve said ''He should be here soon he went to get the twin's he and Zane spoke to us about.'' Thor nodded in acceptance and sat down beside him and Steve looked at Thor and he was thinking.

Steve asked ''Thor are you ok?''

Thor said ''I am worried Loki is too Heimdall has been checking on the wizards in Britain and it seems the old man is planning something involving my son and heir'' Thor stood up and paced back and forth and said ''I should fry him where he stands!''

Steve stood up and said ''We will be ready I have asked Fury to handle Britain and he assures me that he is handling it you're a hero not a murder Thor.''

Lighting stuck outside and Thor growled ''I know Steve I know this'' he calmed down slowly.

Jarvis spoke ''The plane is landing on the roof now Mr. Rogers''

Steve said ''Thank you Jarvis''

Thor went up to the roof just as the door to the plane opened Harrison walked out and he smiled and said ''Dad.''

Thor smiled and boomed ''My son I have missed you.''

He grabbed him and hugged him and Harrison yelped ''I just saw you this morning at breakfast dad I may be strong but you are stronger than me''

Thor rubbed his head and put him down and he looked and said ''Son of Black Panther'' and Zane giggled when Thor picked him up and hugged him softer than he did his son.

He said ''Hi Thor''

Thor said ''Call me father''

Zane said ''Father then'' Thor beamed at him.

Thor looked at the twin's and said ''Hello Red headed twin's'' he rubbed their heads and then said ''I shall leave you now my son I have to be back I have a meeting with All Father'' he looked up at the sky and said ''Heimdall'' and the sky opened up and Thor was taken.

Harrison said ''Come on I want to show you times square.''


	11. The Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore makes a huge mistake and it may cost him a loyal follower.

Chapter Eleven- The Order

Severus looked around at the Order he would rather be at Malfoy manor he sipped his tea Potter manor had so much red and gold it was disgusting. Kingsley walked in and said ''Dumbledore we have a problem.''

Dumbledore looked up with a smile and said ''What has happened Kingsley my boy.''

Kingsley took a cup of tea from Lily and said ''MACUSA has banned order member's from entering into America if we step one toe into America we will be persecuted there they don't care if you have the Order of Merlin or any of your titles you will be treated as a criminal.''

Molly Weasley gasped out loud ''How dare they!''

Dumbledore lifted a hand and said ''It's fine Molly dear we will be fine I'm sure of it we just won't go to America I'm sure young Harry will come to our side if we have some incentive if we get the Fiancé over on our side he will have to listen.'' Sirius had become neutral in the war he wanted no part of the war so he had quit taking Remus with him.

Lily said ''Are we going to kidnap him I don't think that's the best idea.''

Dumbledore said ''It will be fine Lily my dear it's not kidnapping we just want to talk to him.'' The order member's all nodded Severus was smiling on the inside so Dumbledore and his little order were showing their true colors finally he couldn't wait to tell his lord about this little plan of theirs.

Zane sighed softly when he went into his bedroom they had dropped the twin's off at their shop and Harry had dropped him off at home he had made sure to stop by the throne room to let his father and brother know that he had arrived back at home safe and sound. He had fun with the twin's and Harrison they had visited the statue of Liberty and had even gone to a magical alley in New York to window shop and shop in both the muggle world and magical.

Azure chirped and Zane grinned at the puff ball and rubbed under its tiny mouth. It churred and Zane grinned and kissed the top of its head and put it on the pillow next to him. Dia jumped on the bed and growled and Zane said ''Hey now no more fighting you two'' Dia growled softly and licked his chin and Zane grinned at him and he got dressed in boxers and a large shirt. He put his hair up in a bun he would comb out his her in the morning.

Dia growled when the bedroom door opened it looked like her master's guard but there was something off about the woman's smell she smelled like greasy foods. The guard said ''Shh…'' Dia growled at her and the guard walked over to Zane and Zane bolted up and head butted the guard he hissed ''Talia knocks before entering all my guards do who are you'' the woman screamed in pain. Dia jumped off the bed and attacked the woman mid jump she changed into a fully-grown tiger in a blink of an eye. She bit the woman's arm and she screamed bloody murder. Other guards rushed in and Zane hissed ''Take her away Dia let go we don't know where it has been.'' The bells rang.

Outside of the castle Talia smirked tied up ''It looks like the fat woman has been caught.''

Dumbledore grinded his teeth and hissed ''Avada Kedavra'' the dark-skinned woman fell to the ground lifeless.

Dumbledore said ''We have to go I'm sorry Arthur I thought Molly would be able to stun the boy.''

Arthur said ''We can't just leave her''

Dumbledore said ''We will come back I promise'' Arthur nodded and looked at the castle one more time and the apparated outside of Wakanda.

An hour later

Molly whimpered as the Polyjuice Potion started to wear off she was chained to the floor in front of the throne room her wand snapped in half. Zane asked ''You're the twin's mom why did you do this?''

Molly kept her mouth closed and Zane looked at his father T'Challa said ''Don't answer that's fine we kill trespassers here you could have been here to kill my son for all I know''

Molly said ''Dumbledore will come back for me''

Zane said ''He's behind this''

T'Challa said ''Dumbledore''

Zane said ''He's the old man from before Daddy he's the one who is trying to make Harry fight for him but Harry refuses.''

T'Challa nodded and said ''I will have to talk to Thor about putting up wards over our shield they won't get inside again don't worry angel.'' His eyes narrowed at the woman and then looked at his son ''You will sleep in my room until that time I don't sleep at night anyway'' he called in their guards and said ''Take her into the cells and keep a separate shield around her have four guards stick to her I will call for Loki in the morning.'' The guards bowed towards their king and said ''Yes sir'' and they pulled the heavy set woman to her feet and dragged her to the cells at the bottom of the castle.

The next morning

Loki and Thor walked into the castle and Harrison ran past them and he ran to Zane and looked at the bruise on his forehead he touched it and he said ''Are you ok? I'm going to kill her''

Zane put his hand against his and snuggled his face into his hand and said ''I'm ok Harry promise you should see her face I did this when she came over to my bed I headbutted her actually now that I think about maybe that's why my head hurts a bit.'' Harrison put his hand over his forehead and healed it and Zane grinned up at him and kissed his kissed him on the lips softly.

Harrison said ''What's going to happen to her?'' he watched his Daddy leave with a couple of guards to go put up some wards around Wakanda.

Zane said ''She's the twin's mom I don't want to kill her''

Amare hissed ''She tried to kill you Zane''

Zane said ''I don't know if she was or not, she was reaching for her wand yes but…''

Amare said ''Then she's guilty she trespassed on our land and Talia was found dead earlier this morning''

Zane whispered ''She's dead'' his eyes water Talia had been his guard since he was two years old, she had started guarding him when she was ten years old now he wouldn't see her laughing when he beat up a stronger man in practice anymore.

Amare went quiet and glanced at his father and T'Challa was frowning at him and Amare whispered ''I'm sorry baby brother it just came out father wanted to tell you later…''

Zane rushed over to him and hugged him and Amare rubbed his back and said ''Go on take Harrison to the garden's Father and I have to speak with Thor.''

Zane nodded and Harrison took his hand and kissed the top of his head and Zane gripped Azure tightly the puff chirped sadly up at him Dia had changed back into her smaller size and she jumped onto Zane's shoulder's and licked his ear.


	12. Decision's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly is.... Decision's Decision's

Chapter Twelve- Decision's

T'Challa paced back and forth in front of his throne the sentence for murder and Trespassing was death the woman may have been inside the castle when Talia was killed but she was apart of her murder even if she didn't kill the guard. T'Challa had allowed Talia a break for working long hours for the past two weeks if he hadn't have given her the night off. He stopped that thought it wasn't his fault he shouldn't blame himself Dumbledore was the problem.

He looked up when the door's opened and Amare walked in and said ''Have you come to a decision father.''

T'Challa said ''The law is simple so simple yet…''

Amare said ''She would have taken Zane father''

T'Challa said ''I know I know'' he ran his hands over his face and growled ''Contact that old fool I'm giving it back if they come back into Wakanda they will be executed on sight''

Amare looked at his father and said ''Alright father whatever you wish'' and bowed to his father.

The next morning

Dumbledore and his order stood outside of the Wakanda shield guards walked through and then the king of Wakanda walked through with his son's and Harrison had his hand interlocked with Zane's hand. T'Challa said ''I have decided to give the prisoner back if I find you near Wakanda again or near my son again you will be killed where you stand.'' The guards shoved Molly Weasley to the ground and tossed the broken remains of her wand at her feet.

Zane spoke and said ''Whoever killed Talia will be sorry once I find out who.''

His eyes locked onto Dumbledore's and growled softly. Harrison said ''Come on love let's go back inside ok.'' Zane looked up at him and hugged him and Fred and George walked past their mother who was on the ground covered in mud.

Fred said ''We didn't know we swear on our magic''

George nodded and Zane smiled at them and said ''I know''

T'Challa said ''You two may come into Wakanda anytime you wish to Loki has placed a magical barrier around Wakanda to keep out pests. But you two and Harrison may come as you please''

George said ''Thank you sir''

T'Challa nodded and said ''I only spared her life because you helped my son and you two are his mates''

Fred and George looked at their mother and father and Fred whispered ''Thank you she didn't deserve your mercy''

Arthur gasped ''Fredrick Weasley!''

Fred sneered at him and Arthur's eyes widened and he stepped away from his son. George hissed ''She didn't I agree with my twin and to think your members of the light side.''

Fred said ''Come on Gred we have to go back to our store'' he walked over and kissed Zane's forehead and Zane kissed his cheek and George kissed him on the cheek and Zane snickered.

George said ''Come by the store soon alright''

Zane grinned and nodded ''Ok.''

Fred and George said together ''Pranks galore'' and they were gone with a pop.

Zane walked over to Harrison and asked ''Can I go to Asgard with you Harry?''

Harry answered ''Sure love All father has been asking about you.'' He looked up and said ''Heimdall if you would''

A light struck them and Zane said ''Bye Daddy!'' and waved at him and Harry put his arm around his waist and they were sucked up into the air.

Zane looked around and Harrison walked past the maids and into the throne room. Harrison looked at the throne and his grandfather was sitting with his hand on his hand. Harrison got down on one knee and bowed and said ''Hello All father''

Odin said ''Ah Harrison my beloved Grandson stand, stand'' and he smiled at Zane and said ''Zane I saw what happened I'm sorry about your guard''

Zane whispered ''Thank you All Father''

Odin said ''I shall speak to you at dinner Harrison'' Harrison nodded at him and took Zane's hand and took him to the garden.

Zane laid his head on Harrison's stomach and Harrison ran his finger's though his hair here Harry didn't have to worry about earth wizards here he felt safe he could let down his guard his princely façade here he could be himself Harrison Odin Laufeyson-Odinson and just be with his Fiancé he would have loved to bring Fred and George but human's weren't allowed he had to beg Odin to allow Zane up here.

Zane had won Odin over in a second he just had that ability. He sighed softly and Zane looked up at him and asked ''Are you ok Harry?''

Harrison sighed and answered ''No they went after you Zane it's not ok, they can't get to me but they tried to take or kill you I can't let that happen'' he shook his head and said ''If I lose you…''

Zane said ''You're not going to lose me I promise I'm fine I know how to protect myself.''

Harrison said ''I know but…''

Zane said ''Stop worrying about it Harrison if you don't like what they are doing then change it''

Harrison stood up and Zane yelped and Harrison caught his head before it could fall and he said ''That's absolutely right Zane'' he paced and said ''I know what to do'' and he started to walk away.

Zane said ''Where are you going Harry!''

Harrison grinned and turned to face him and said ''I'm going to talk to the dark lord''

Zane squeaked ''Excuse me!''

Harrison said ''Heimdall if you would send me to earth'' Zane stood there in shock and then the light hit Harrison and then it came back and Harrison rushed out and said ''Come on Zane'' and took his hand and they were beamed away. Zane looked at Malfoy manor in shock and Harrison said ''Come on love he won't hurt us I've been here before I just want to talk to him if the light side wants me in this war then they are going to have me in this war I just won't be on their side they made a big mistake by going to Wakanda I would have stayed away from the war all together but now'' he shook his head.

Zane said ''If you think this is the right idea I will follow you Harry'' Harrison smiled at him and kissed him on the lips and they stopped at the door to Malfoy Manor and knocked on the door.


	13. The Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison and Zane talk with the dark lord 
> 
> Next chapter has Storm yay

Chapter Thirteen-The Dark Side

The Dark Lord looked at his followers a house elf popped up and it said ''Lord Malfoy sir someone's here for the dark lord'' Lucius frowned.

Tom asked ''Who?'' the house elf shook in fear he whispered ''He be saying his name is Harrison'' Tom frowned and said ''Invite him in'' Severus had told him about failed kidnapping attempt he found it hilarious. Harrison walked in his back straight his eyes looking around the room taking in everything.

A brown skinned beautiful teen walked behind him his hair in a high pigtail. He took in the room too Bella cooed ''If it isn't the real boy who lived come to die huh Potter''

Tom opened his mouth but Bella started to choke she gripped her neck and Harrison said ''My name isn't Potter''

The Death eater's raised his their wand arms and there was a lighting strike and they all looked at the brown skinned boy his eyes where white his hair flowed out of the pigtail he growled ''Utter one word I dare you, you are all dead!'' the wind picked up in the room. Tom clapped slowly and those white eyes locked onto him.

He said ''So you are young Harrison's mate'' the younger boy stared at him and he nodded.

The boy said ''I am Prince Zane of Wakanda second heir to King T'Challa betrothed to Harrison Lokison-Thorson son of Thor and Loki of Asgard so yes I am his mate'' his eyes narrowed at him.

Tom said ''Calm down I will not allow anyone to hurt your mate or you''

Zane walked over to Harrison and touched his arm and said softly ''As if you could hurt us Harry let it go'' Bella fell to the ground and Harrison smirked at her when she looked at him with fear. Harrison wrapped an arm around Zane's waist and kissed the side of his face softly Zane grinned at him.

Harrison said ''I am here to join your side of the war or at least help you with your plans I am not going to be able to help you every day because I have other duties to that are more important then this silly little feud I want to show the light side that they made a mistake coming for my mate'' he looked at the Dark Lord.

Nagini slithered into the room and the death eaters backed away and Nagini and sniffed Harrison and hissed ''You smell like my master well it's faded''

Harrison hissed ''It's because of the soul piece that was located in my scar it's gone now my daddy took care of it when they found me''

Tom hissed ''You were a horcrux'' Harrison nodded.

Tom looked at him and said ''Show me the scar''

Harrison said ''It's faded but it's still there'' he lifted his bangs and true to his word the scar was there but faded.

Tom touched the scar and he felt a bit of his magic still there he said ''That's the reason I was somewhat sane in my ghostly form it came back to me'' he looked at his followers and hissed ''No one touches this boy or his mate do you understand I will not hesitate to kill you'' his eyes bled red while he was talking to them.

The death eater's nodded and they said together ''Yes my lord.'' Tom walked back to his throne and sat down and said ''You will help me and I will help you when the Potter's or Dumbledore try to get you back'' he looked at Severus.

Harrison said ''Deal'' Tom nodded and a ringing filled the air.

Zane pulled out his cellphone and a picture of a dark-skinned woman with white hair she smiled at Zane and said ''My beautiful baby boy where are you love''

Zane grinned and said ''Mommy! I'm with Harry right now why''

She smiled at him and said ''I'm landing in front of the Manor now I was hoping to see you Amare is busy with your father. You can come to the manor I would like to see Harrison also.''

Harrison said ''Storm I'll flame over to the manor now mam.''

Storm looked at him and she said ''Thank you Harrison'' there was a boom and she cursed saying ''Damn it they followed us Beast if you would'' there was a roar and alarms went off and she looked at her son again and cooed ''Bye love I'll see you in a few'' her eyes turned white and she screamed ''Not now my son is on the way to see me!'' and the connection cut off.

Zane grinned and said ''Come on Harry let's go! Let's go mom is back from Russia''

Harrison whined ''Your mom hates me and she is the one person who I am afraid of second would be your dad''

Zane rolled his eyes and said ''Come on Harrison man up and she doesn't hate you she dislikes you'' and he wrapped his around his mate and said ''Well'' and Harrison sighed and they were gone from the room in flames.

Peter Pettigrew gulped and whimpered ''This isn't good'' he changed into his rat form and left the room.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini saw the rat leave and Draco Malfoy said ''My lord''

Everyone looked at the boy Lucius hissed ''Draco!''

Tom said ''No Lucius let the boy speak'' Blaise gripped Draco's hand the dark lord might have been sane but he was still scary and he still gave out Curcio's.

Draco gripped his hand back and smiled softly at his boyfriend and he said ''The rat just left my lord''

Tom looked around and hissed ''Nagini be a dear and find the traitor and end him'' she looked up at him and hissed ''Yes Master'' she moved through the death eater's and left the room finding the traitor's smell and followed the scent. The rat had made it to the edge of the wards and he changed back into his human form he was sending a Patronus when Nagini struck him the man gasped and whimpered and looked at Nagini and the snake struck him again and again the rat Patronus captured his dying breaths and it was gone.


	14. Storm and Brother's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm takes Zane and Harrison to dinner. 
> 
> Bill is upset with the twin's.

Chapter Fourteen- Storm and Brother's 

Zane walked away from Harry when they landed. He grinned when he saw his mother the brown skinned woman looked at him and smiled, she said ''There's my baby'' she walked over and hugged him and Zane grinned and hugged her back and sighed softly and snuggled into her chest he had missed her very much. Storm kissed the top of his head and whispered ''I missed you baby.''

Zane looked up at her and said ''I missed you too mom'' and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Storm looked at Harrison and said ''Hello Harrison'' putting Zane in front of her and wrapping her arms around him.

Zane grinned and Harrison said ''Hello Storm.''

Storm stared at him and Zane whined ''Mom be nice''

Storm said ''What I am being nice come on you two let's go into the city and have dinner ok.''

Zane grinned and said ''Ok mom''

Harrison said ''I would like that''

Storm nodded and said ''We can take my car'' she went to her room and grabbed her car key's and walked back down the stairs and Zane was holding Harrison's hand. She said ''Ok you two come on'' and the garage and Zane jumped into his mother's blue 1967 Chevy Impala into the front passenger's seat. Storm smiled and got into the driver's seat Harrison got into the back when she let the top down.

Storm looked at Harrison and said ''So Harrison I heard about the attack''

Harrison said ''It was about my Daddy just some fools…'' he closed his mouth when storm looked at him though the mirror.

Storm said ''I know what it was about it was because of the attack on New York I don't like that my son was attacked because of Loki''

Zane said ''Mom''

Harrison said ''I understand but I can't control people's opinion's and my dad was being controlled it's not his fault and it's not my fault people attack me just because I'm his son.''

Storm sighed softly and said ''I'm not mad I'm just saying if my son get's hurt, I'm going to get very angry.''

Harrison said ''He won't get hurt as long as I'm around I promise.'' Storm nodded and put her eyes back on the road.

Zane grumbled ''I can take care of myself gosh'' he turned on the radio.

Storm said ''So I also heard about Talia sweet heart I'm so sorry'' Talia had been born a couple of years after she had Amare and she had started training when the kingdom found out about her pregnancy with Zane. Sure Storm wasn't in Wakanda that much but Talia was like a member of their family she looked at her youngest and Zane was staring out of the window and Storm changed the subject she asked ''So how are Daddy and Amare?''

Zane grinned and said ''Amare still has a stick up his butt''

Storm snickered ''He was born with that stick love when he popped out he didn't even cry he just stared at the doctor until he got into your father's arms he smiled so brightly and he kept that smile when he was transferred over to me for the first time.'' Zane giggled and Storm continued and said ''But as soon as the nurse came in he put on his serious face it hasn't a changed a bit I called him the same time I did you his face was the serious face that we all know and love.''

They pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant Harrison changed his hair to blond and his eyes dark blue he gave himself a chubby face and Zane stared at his fiancée and Harrison said ''What?''

Zane snickered and Storm said ''You look like a baby Thor'' Harrison huffed and Zane grinned and said ''Your cute but I like my mixture of Loki and Thor better'' and Harrison smiled at him and put out his arm and Zane took his arm and they walked into the restaurant.

In England

Fred and George looked at their shop and grinned at their success their mother thought opening a joke shop was a stupid idea and told them so but she was wrong. Fred and George had been ignoring their parents ever since the Wakanda incident they couldn't believe they tried to kidnap Zane and they were not okay with that. The bell rang and they saw their older brother's Charlie and Bill in their store. Charlie looked at them and smiled at the twins Bill was frowning softly at them and Fred and George sighed and they invited their brothers to their apartment over the store Lee Jordan was behind the register like always.

They walked into their apartment and Fred went and got tea George sat down on the sofa and motioned for their brothers to sit. Charlie said ''This place is great you two''

George grinned and said ''Thank you Charlie''

Bill said ''You abandoned the Order why?''

Charlie grumbled ''Bill''

Fred walked in and said ''We didn't abandon the order they tried to hurt our soulmate they killed his bestfriend.''

Bill said ''What a minute soulmate''

George said ''Mum'' he sneered after he said that ''Didn't tell you that did she''

Fred interlocked their fingers and said ''Calm down George'' George huffed and Fred took a sip of tea and said ''This all started when they found out Charles wasn't the boy-who-lived they went to find Harry Charles younger twin brother he was adopted when they abandoned him Harry doesn't want to fight Voldemort he told them that and they tried to make him by using Harrison's betrothed as a bargaining chip they tried to kidnap him and it didn't work out too well.''

George said ''He's our mate too Zane he's a prince in Wakanda it's a nation in Africa the first time we met him we felt our magic snap into place we can't we won't be apart of the order after that I'm going back downstairs'' leaving his brother's sitting there.

Fred whispered ''He's having a hard time with it'' he motioned towards the cabinet and saw half of fire whiskey was gone.

Charlie said ''Well he was always underneath dad following him around I think it's shocking to see him following Dumbledore when he knows that Dumbledore is in the wrong''

Fred sighed and said ''Well now you know are you still angry?'' looking at Bill.

Bill grumbled ''No I'm not mad ok I understand I'm sorry for rushing up here and…''

Fred nodded and said ''I should go help George.'' His brothers followed him downstairs and left when Fred went to George who were replacing the instant darkness powder. Fred put a hand on his shoulder and George smiled stiffly at his twin and Fred smiled at him.

George grumbled ''Sorry Fred''

Fred said ''There's no reason to be sorry Georgie.'' Fred left to go back to the back of the store.


	15. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Anyway Draco and Blaise come to visit Harry. 
> 
> AN
> 
> So, I'M BACK! (Cue happy dance now)
> 
> October was a hectic month first my mom had surgery and then I went to the doctor got a flu shot and then got the flu and then my mom came home and I had to help her and everything and then I got sick this time with a common cold and everything so I'm trying to get back into the swing of updating my stories so hopefully I can get back on track with updating

Chapter Fifteen- Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini

Draco Malfoy's eyes looked at the large tower he had been invited to Avenger's tower Blaise was beside him Blaise said ''Well let's go then.''

They walked into the building and there was a huge muggle sitting at the desk he grunted ''Yes.''

Blaise said ''We are here to see Harrison'' the man looked at the thing in front of him and started to move his finger's.

He said ''My name is Happy I will be escorting you to the other's'' he stood up and walked from around the desk. He led them to the elevator and they walked in and Happy pressed the top button and the doors closed and the elevator started to move. Draco looked at Blaise and Blaise smirked at him and the elevator came to a stop and Happy nodded towards the opening and said ''Head straight inside'' Draco nodded and walked out of the elevator.

Harrison was standing there waiting he said ''Draco''

Draco grinned at him and said ''Harrison''

Harrison said ''You can call me Harry if you want to, we are friends''

Draco nodded and looked at Blaise and said ''This is Blaise Zabini he is my betrothed well my parents don't know about it yet''

Blaise nodded at him and said ''Hello Harrison'' and put out his hand.

Harrison took it and said ''Welcome to Stark Tower I stay here when I'm not in Africa my mate is spending time with his family on vacation so Zane isn't here.'' Harrison lead them into the living room area and the Avenger's where all in the living room Steve was in the kitchen making tea.

Tony was tinkering with a Stark phone he looked up and said ''Send some magic Harry'' Harry nodded and a green zap hit the phone and it caught fire. Tony grumbled ''Well at least it didn't explode this time.''

Steve walked over and took the phone from him and place a tea cup in his hands and Tony looked at Steve with a pout and he said ''Don't look at me like that it's time for a break we are going to watch a movie with the other's and that mean's no tinkering.''

Steve sat down with his own tea cup and Thor looked up and grinned said ''Ahh son of the Malfoy's come sit and enjoy!''

Draco looked at the foods and said ''What is this''

Harry grunted ''I forgot you weren't raised in the muggle world sorry''

Blaise sat down and said ''My mother's Fourth husband was a muggleborn he wasn't my father but he did teach me about muggle item's I'll explain it to Draco'' Harrison nodded and they sat down and Blaise took some popcorn and told Draco what it was and the pureblood looked at the buttery snack and took a piece and put it in his mouth and he chewed and after he was finished he took the bowl from Blaise and Blaise chuckled. Draco put it in between them so they could share.

Harrison smiled at them and sat in front of them on the floor and grabbed his own snacks that he wanted. Draco said ''What is this called Harry?''

Harrison said ''Papa''

Thor looked and said ''Oh this is called Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle'' Draco nodded and went back to watching the TV eating a hand full of popcorn. Blaise looked at Draco from the corner of his eye and saw Draco was relaxed and actually watching the Muggle film with interest.

Two hours later

Draco was talking quickly and said ''I want that movie Blaise we have to find it''

Blaise said ''I will get it for you then'' smirking at his betrothed.

Draco grinned and said ''Okay'' and he looked at Harry and he was grinning and Draco's smile dropped and he said ''I'm sorry I don't know what came over me Harrison.''

Harrison said ''I don't mind I had fun with you guys''

Draco smiled and said ''I had a good time to I have never seen a muggle film before it was rather enjoyable.''

Harrison said ''Would you like to go to a movie store and get some.''

Draco sighed and said ''Perhaps another time I have to be back at home for dinner and Blaise's mother is joining us so we can't be late''

Harrison nodded and said ''I understand'' he put out his hand and Draco put his hand in Harrison's and they shook hands and Harrison said ''Owl me when you two want to get together again alright.''

Draco said ''I will owl you soon then'' and he looked at Blaise.

Blaise said ''We should get to the Magical Ministry now hold onto me Draco'' and Draco wrapped his arms around Blaise's waist and they were gone with a pop.


	16. Zane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane spends the day with his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lokison-Thorson did I get it right I changed it throughout the story so I hope I got it right if I didn't just let me know and I'll fix it again. Here's the new chapter.

Chapter Sixteen- Zane

Light watched her human as he practiced his magic with his mother. They were in a school with different children from different backgrounds with mutant powers. Dia was sleeping in the corner the puff ball was below her perch. Light thrilled and the puff looked up at her and bounced and chirped up at her. Zane looked at her and Storm said ''We are done for the day love.''

Light thrilled happily she said into Zane's head ''Finally'' Zane snickered and said ''Come on Light let's go help decorate the school for Christmas.'' Light nodded and she flew over to his shoulder and stayed there Zane walked out of the room and ran over to help decorate the tree with the other student's his age. Zane lit the candles on the tree and the other student's mumbled with excitement watching the flames appear in each candle. The younger children clapped happily. Light flew around the room lighting the candles on the wall and table's and the fireplace went up in flames also. The children all ran over to her when she landed on the arm chair and gathered around her trying to rub her head and her wing's. Light let them and thrilled at them and Zane said ''She told me to tell you to be careful with her wing's.''

The children said ''Ok'' and carefully rubbed their fingers through the Phoenix's feather's.

Zane went to the attic of the school he passed by the classroom his mother had been teaching him in and Dia yowled at him and Zane grinned and he was jumped on and Azure chirped at him. Zane said ''Well you guys were resting it's not my fault you didn't follow me.'' Dia huffed at him and lifted her tail and walked away. Zane tilted his head looking at Azure and said ''Are you mad also my little puff'' Azure chirped and bounced and licked his nose and Zane giggled and said ''Well that's good to know.'' He walked up into the attic where his lab was, he waved his hand and the room lit up and he grinned at his lab. He went to his bookcase he had picked up a couple of books on runes. He started to read from where he had stopped the last time he started to read and Azure chirped and entertained himself by bouncing on the sofa.

An hour later Zane was sitting in the middle of his lap with his hair up in a bun with pencil's and pen's inside. Zane was trying to connect runes on the back of electronics he wanted to see if he could create electronics to run off of magic instead of electricity, he was going to make them for the twin's and Harry for Christmas. He grabbed a pencil and erased a math formula he mumbled ''It would blow up the iPad'' he mumbled ''Maybe if I create a new rune.'' His phone rang and he waved his hand and summoned the phone to himself. He answered and said ''Hmm.''

Harry looked at Zane surrounded by paper's and books he looked up and grinned at him and said ''Harry'' and smiled happily.

Harry asked ''What are you doing?''

Zane hummed ''A project I'm not telling'' Harrison smirked at him and said ''Fine then'' he wiped his brow.

Zane asked ''Are you ok?'' concerned.

Harrison nodded and said ''I was just fighting father I'm fine'' he took a drink of his water. Harrison said ''Do you want to spend Christmas with me I'm going to Sirius's place after spending time with my parents.''

Zane hummed ''Sure I'll go with you Mom's going to be in Wakanda for the holiday's'' the iPad caught fire and he yelped and a water ball put the fire out. He pouted and said ''Well that's ruined'' he sighed.

Harry said ''Try not to burn down the institute love''

Zane said ''Oh you hush I'm not going to burn the school down'' he spit out his tongue. He looked at Harry laughing and Zane said ''I'm going to hang up now Harry.''

Harrison said ''Love you too'' Zane smiled at him and hit the end button on the phone. Zane sighed and pulled out a new iPad and went back to work.

That night

Storm walked up to the attic and walked in with Dia and Light following behind her she smiled softly when she saw her son sleeping with his head in a book. He was breathing softly Storm walked over and picked him up and Zane's eyes opened and he mumbled ''I almost got it mom.''

Storm hummed ''Well you can come back to tomorrow.'' Zane wrapped his arms around her neck and locked his leg's around her waist snuggling his face into her neck falling back asleep. Storm mumbled ''You are such a baby but your my baby.'' Zane hummed in his sleep she rubbed his back and she took him to the plane and Beast looked at her and she said ''Could you take us home?''

The blue mutant nodded and ''Of course'' Storm sat down and Light flashed into the plane she had the blue puff in her talon's and Dia was in her grown tiger form she ran into the plane and then changed to her kitten form and meowed. The door shut and the plane started and it took off.

T'Challa looked up when his bedroom door opened and Amare walked in and bowed and said ''Father Mother is here'' T'Challa shut his book. He stood up and walked out of the room with Amare following. The door's opened and Storm walked in with Zane's familiar's following she was carrying the sleeping teen. Amare walked over and took his brother and kissed Storm's cheek and Storm smiled at him and said ''I'll still be here when you return'' Amare nodded and whistled for Zane's animals to follow they followed the young man.

Storm looked at T'Challa and said ''I missed you''

T'Challa walked over and hugged her and said ''I missed you also.''

He kissed her on the lips softly and Storm kissed him back and she smiled at him and said ''I can't wait to speak to Amare he looks so grown up he's gotten taller.''

T'Challa said ''Yes he's growing into a fine young warrior.'' Storm frowned at him T'Challa fixed his sentence and said ''Young man.''

Storm said ''Better'' Amare walked down the stair's and smiled at his mother and Storm walked over and said ''Hello Amare come walk with me'' he held out his arm and she interlocked their arms they walked away together Amare speaking with his mother.


	17. Christmas and Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison goes to Sirius's house for Yule. 
> 
> Happy New Year to you guys.

Chapter Seventeen- Christmas and Yule

Storm and T'Challa walked into Zane's bedroom Christmas morning and he had wrapping paper across his bed and ribbon's and bow's everywhere. Storm laughed softly and lifted her hand and a breeze filled the room and the stray wrapping paper and tape and bow's flew up making a mini tornado of different color's and the tornado floated over to the trashcan in the room and landed neatly in the trash can. She walked over and said ''Zane wake up love.'' Zane turned over and grumbled and fell back to sleep. Storm said ''Don't make me use rain Zane'' Zane bolted up and looked at his parent's.

T'Challa chuckled ''Good morning get dressed we have a breakfast to attend to with the Wakanda citizens.'' Zane nodded and Dia woke up she was in her grown up size she purred and rubbed against her master. T'Challa and Storm left from the room so their son could get dressed.

Zane said ''Morning Dia'' and yawned softly he went to get dressed. Light thrilled and she flew around the room and Azure chirped a good morning and bounced around. Zane grinned at his friends. He looked at his suit and went to take a shower. An hour later Zane walked into his room from his bathroom he looked and saw his brother in his room looking at his book's. Zane grinned and Amare looked up and smiled at his brother it was a real smile.

Amare said ''Merry Christmas little one'' he had a giftbag in his hand and Zane bounced over and sat on his bed taking the gift from his brother. Zane reached under his bed took a box from underneath it. He handed the box to him and Amare said ''You didn't have to.'' Zane put his hands in a go on motion. Amare opened the gift and looked at the sword inside. He muttered ''This is beautiful Zane'' he stood up again and swung the sword testing the balance and weight. He looked at Zane and asked ''Did you buy this?''

Zane hummed ''Nope I asked Thor if he could have one made for you and he had some blacksmith's from Asgard make it.''

Amare smiled at him and said ''Thank you this is prefect I shall use it with pride'' he strapped the sheath to his back and slide the sword into it he took it out and then put it back he sat down and said ''Well go on open my gift to you.''

Zane grinned and opened the gift bag and pulled out the paper and saw tool's and books. He grinned and looked at his new tool's. He grinned and said ''Thank you Amare.''

Amare knew that Zane loved to make things and tinker with projects. Amare said ''Your welcome little brother.''

Zane said ''I have to get dressed ''Shoo mom and dad will kill us if we are late!'' Amare nodded and left the room so Zane could get dressed in his suit.

Three hour's later

Harrison stood with his parents in the Throne room. Zane walked into the throne room and smiled at them and said ''Merry Christmas Loki Thor Harry.''

Harrison said ''Merry Christmas'' he walked over and hugged him. Zane hugged him back and went to Harry's parents and hugged them too.

Harrison said ''You ready.''

Zane nodded and Thor looked at Zane's parents and said ''We shall have him home before the end of the night my friends.''

Storm and T'Challa nodded Storm walked over to her son and said ''Be good'' Zane hugged her and said ''Yes mam'' and Storm kissed his forehead and let him go and Zane grinned and took Harrison's hand and they left with Thor and Loki following them.

At the Potter's

Lily said ''Come on Charles James we were supposed to be at the Weasley's thirty minutes ago!'' James walked out in red and gold dress robes Charles still had his PJ's on. Lily huffed and hit the teen with a spell and the PJ's were gone instead they were now dress robes. She walked into the Floo and shouted ''The Barrow!'' and threw the powder down. Charles followed and then James they walked into the Weasley's living room to the smell of lunch and of shouting. Charles went over to Ginny Ron and Hermione. The twins were sitting away from everyone Charlie and Bill were talking to them.

Fred and George looked at the time and George said ''We have to go Fred'' he gathered their thing's that they had gotten from their older brother's and father.

Fred looked at the time and said ''We are going to be late''

George said ''See ya Bill Charlie''

Bill asked ''Where are you two going?''

Watching the twin's grab some Floo powder George answered ''To Sirius's''

Fred nodded and said ''Grimmauld Place'' and George followed behind his twin.

The twin's landed in the Floo room and Sirius looked up and said ''Happy Yule boy's''

Fred and George said ''Happy Yule Sirius''

Sirius smiled at them and said ''We are waiting for our other guest's.''

The floo turned green and Lucius Malfoy stepped out with Narcissa and Draco. Lucius said ''Happy Yule Sirius.''

Sirius said ''Happy Yule'' and Narcissa walked over and kissed his cheek.

In the entry way

Remus walked outside and saw Thor as he landed with his arm around Loki's waist. Thor let go of Loki and Loki walked over to Remus and smiled at him and Remus said ''Merry Christmas''

Loki said ''Thank you Remus Happy Yule to you.''

Remus said ''Thank you.''

Remus looked around and Thor said ''Our son is on the way.'' A missile started to come to the front of the townhouse and landed softly in the middle of the street. Harry hit a button on his wrist and the hood of the suit he was wearing disappeared.

Harry said ''Zane wanted to play in the air.'' A black and purple blur landed next to him Zane put his hand to his chest and the suit disappeared to reveal Zane.

He grinned and said ''That was fun'' he went to Harry and they followed Remus inside. Zane ran over to the twin's and grinned and said ''Happy Yule Fred and George.''

Fred and George said ''Merry Christmas'' Sirius hugged Harrison and Harrison hugged him back. Zane went to his backpack that was on Harrison's back and pulled out three gift's and handed them to the twin's and Harry. The three boys opened their gift's and saw IPad's.

Zane said ''I made them run on Magic so they don't need electricity or Wi-Fi''

Harrison said ''That's what you were working on when I called you the other day.''

Zane grinned and said ''I created a new rune''

Harrison turned his around and saw it on the middle of the back of the iPad. He ran his finger's over the rune and said ''Awesome''

Zane grinned the twin's said ''Could you two show us'' ''How to work it'' at the same time. Harrison and Zane sat down beside the twin's and showed them how to turn it on.

Draco stood to the side watching. Zane looked up and smiled and said ''You can come over to'' Draco looked at his parents and they nodded and Draco walked over and stood behind the sofa looking at the muggle device in awe.

AN

Happy New Year to all of my reader's and a belated Merry Christmas


	18. Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison goes to Gringotts.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter you guys any way here's the new Chapter. 
> 
> Next chapter will be a surprise Zane's going to be in it and he's going to do something for Neville can you guess what it is well don't tell me lol but I know it already.

Chapter Eighteen-Gringotts

Harrison looked at the letter from Gringotts telling him to come to the bank for an inheritance test. Harrison looked at Zane who was reading silently running his finger's through Light's feather's. The phoenix was thrilling a soft tune it was just himself and Zane and he liked it like that so when an owl flew into the library and landed right in front of Harrison, he took notice. Harrison stood up and asked ''Do you want to come with me Zane?''

Zane looked at the time and he sighed and said ''I have lesson's in ten minutes sorry Harry''

Harrison nodded and kissed him on the cheek and Zane said ''If you would take me home Light please'' Light thrilled and landed on his shoulder and he was gone in a flash of fire. Harrison hit the crest on his necklace his suit went up his form like a second skin. He said ''Monday would you give me the directions to the Leaky cauldron pub.'' A voice said ''Yes Harrison one moment'' and Harrison walked to the window and flew out of the window. He waved his hand and the books and things he and Zane were reading flew back to the selves and the window closed with a soft click.

Lily and James Potter walked into Gringotts to have Charles's inheritance test done when the child turned 14. They wanted to get it done before Charles's 15th birthday after everything that happened this year, they hadn't had the time to go to Gringotts's. They could hear the whispers ever since Voldemort had put out that Charles wasn't the boy who lived people had been livid and asking where the real boy who lived was. They tried to walk ahead of Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco they weren't having that. Lucius raised his cane and said ''We were here first.''

The goblin said ''Lord Malfoy it will be a minute Miss Longbottom and Heir Longbottom are inside now'' Lucius nodded and James opened his mouth and the goblin sneered at him and said ''It will be ten minutes'' There were whispers and a metal thing came inside the building. It raised a hand and put it against its chest and the metal started to disappear quickly. The guards lowered their weapon's slowly. Harrison said ''I received a letter'' he pulled it out the guards nodded to the front desk. He looked and saw Lily and James and frowned at them and then looked at the Malfoy's.

Draco walked over and said ''Prince Harrison.''

Harrison said ''Call me Harry Draco'' Draco nodded and Harrison said ''Oh Zane made an iPad for you''

Draco took the wrapped gift and he said ''Tell him thank you for me.''

Harrison nodded and looked at Lord Malfoy and nodded at him and then he went to the front desk and said ''Harrison Odin Lokison-Thorson Formally Potter''

The goblin nodded and said ''Wait here'' Harrison nodded. Draco and his father were called back when Neville and his grandmother walked out.

Neville looked at him and Harrison looked at the tall boy also. Augusta Longbottom looked at the boy and she smiled and said ''Harry I haven't seen you since you were a baby when Alice came over to show off her godson she loved you very much and when you went missing her and my son Frank looked for you until they were put in the hospital. This your godbrother Neville.''

Neville walked over and put out his hand and Harrison said ''Hello Neville I have always wanted a brother well a normal looking brother I have four sibling's one sister and two brother's the most normal one is my sister Hel. My brothers are a wolf an eight-legged horse and a snake.''

Neville's eyes widened and he said ''What about…''

Harrison said ''When the Potter's abandoned me I was found my father's the god Loki and Thor.'' Mrs. Longbottom looked at the Potter's in shock they told Alice and Frank that Harrison went missing the night of Voldemort's attack.

Lily said ''Augusta we can talk about this after…'' Mrs. Longbottom sneered at her and said ''Stay away from my grandson you will not be Neville's godmother any longer I will find someone else.''

She looked at Harrison and said ''I we had no idea Harry believe me please.''

Harrison said ''I believe you Mrs. Longbottom.''

Lily walked over and said ''Harry we are still your parents.''

Harrison said ''No your not you gave me away why would I want to have anything to do with you people you didn't want me for 13 years and when you find out that I'm the boy who lived now you want me you two are worse than Voldemort in my book'' every wizard and witch gasped at that. Harrison sneered at that and said ''Oh please it's a freaking name get over yourselves.''

A goblin walked over and said ''Very well said young man I will do your test I am the black family goblin Sirius Black told me a lot about you follow me.''

Neville walked over to Harrison and Harrison said ''Meet me outside and so you can talk to me about your parents.''

Neville nodded and said ''Okay Harry'' Harry followed behind the goblin.

The goblin sat behind his desk and said ''Now I need for you to cut your finger and place five drops on this sheet of parchment.'' The teen nodded and did as he was told and watched as the blood formed words on the paper.

Harrison Odin Lokison-Thorson

Age: 14 

Parents: Blood adopted parents Loki Laufeyson-Odinson, Thor Odinson

Past Parents: Lily Rose Potter nee Evan's, James Fleamont Potter 

Half-Siblings: Fenrir, Hel, Jǫrmungandr and Sleipnir

Past sibling: Charles Albus Potter

Godparents: Alice and Frank Longbottom hospitalized in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

After Blood adoption: Tony Stark and Steve Rodger's 

Heir to: Prince Thor of Asgurad, Black Family will claim when Lords of house dies. Gryffindor, and Slytherin through congest will be able to claim once heir turns 17 years old.

Betrothed to Zane T'Challa Prince of Wakanda 

Harrison looked the paper over and nodded and he looked at the goblin and said ''Is there anyway to get a message to Neville Longbottom to tell him to meet me in the Leaky cauldron I would rather not have to go through the lobby.'' The goblin nodded and said ''Of course I will have a note sent to Heir Longbottom. My name is Rangnock'' Harrison nodded and shook the goblin's hand and the goblin nodded at him and Harrison simmered out of view.


	19. The Longbottom's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter 
> 
> Zane heals the Longbottoms yay.

Chapter Nineteen-The Longbottom's

Harrison looked at Neville and Augusta she ordered tea and two Butterbeers for the teen's it had been two days after the Gringotts episode. Harrison said ''What's wrong with your parents Neville.''

He put his phone down and Neville said ''They were tortured into insanity using the Curcio curse. When I was a year in a half like you were it happened a couple of days later Bellatrix and her husband brother in law and another man cursed them.''

He looked into his glass of Butterbeer Harrison nodded and asked ''Is there anyway to cure them?''

Augusta shook her head no and said ''It's impossible.'' Harrison nodded a voice said ''Nothing's impossible.'' The two Longbottom's looked at the boy hovering over the muggle device the boy smiled and said ''Hi I was listening do you have any books on the Curcio curse and it's effects I won't promise you anything I don't know if I will be able to help them but I will try if you let me that is.''

Neville looked at his grandmother and Augusta said ''You won't make them worse will you.''

The boy shook his head and said ''I won't do anything until I have made sure it would work, do I have your permission.''

Harrison said ''He's the smartest person I know he will do everything in his power to heal them.''

Neville nodded and said ''Yes then'' and Augusta nodded her head in consent she said ''I will give the books to Harry''

The boy nodded and said ''Okay see you later Harry'' and blew a kiss to him and he was gone from the phone.

In Wakanda

Zane went to his aunt and she was looking over some files she looked up and smiled at him Shuri cooed ''Zane hello my love'' and she pulled him into a hug. Zane grinned and sat on his seat and asked ''Can you tell me about the brain?''

Shuri blinked and said ''The Brain.'' Zane nodded she hummed and answered ''The brain receives information through our five senses: sight, smell, touch, taste, and hearing often many at one time. It assembles the messages in a way that has meaning for us, and can store that information in our memory. The brain controls our thoughts, memory and speech, movement of the arms and legs, and the function of many organs within our body.''

Zane said ''Would you happen to have some 3D images.''

Shuri hummed and said ''Sure love I'll send them to you I need to work on something for your dad but I will do it soon okay''

Zane nodded and went to his room and said ''Light take me to my lab please'' Light thrilled and landed on her shoulder and flashed away. Zane cut on some music and his cell phone vibrated and he watched the information pop up he sent the information to his iPad. Zane mumbled ''I would have to visit them to see the damage myself.'' He sighed and looked at the 3-D images of a human brain.

He heard Harrison pop in and looked up and saw his boyfriend holding stacks of books. Harry said ''Augusta also gave me some of their medical records from Alice and Frank''

Zane nodded and said ''Thank you Harry'' Harry put the books down and looked at the pictures of the brain that were on the iPad. Zane looked at the files and mumbled ''So it could be the Cerebrum and the Cerebellum that was damaged from the curse they seem to be able to walk just fine.'' Harrison sat down and Light appeared with Azure the puff-kin jumped into his lap and Harrison smiled at the puff ball and rubbed his head with his finger. Zane was still mumbling to himself.

Three months later

Zane looked at the Longbottom's Alice whispered ''Angel''

Zane grinned and said ''I'm not an angel just a friend of your son's''

Alice whispered ''Neville''

Frank said ''Neville''

Looking around and Zane asked ''Could I run some scans on you please?''

Alice nodded and Frank said ''Do what ya want'' Zane nodded and waved his hand and magic went into their bodies and the magic came back out of their bodies image's of Frank and Alice's brains appeared over their bodies and Zane mumbled ''It's both the Cerebellum and the Cerebrum so I was right hopefully I can mix the tears.'' Alice was looking at him with a smile on her face this boy was like her Neville when he told them about his new plants that he had found. She closed her eyes to just fall asleep listening to him talking. Zane looked and saw both of Neville's parent's sleeping. Zane smiled and then left the room and the hospital.

Zane went straight to Tony's apartment and got to work in the older man's lab. Tony walked in with a cup of coffee and watched the boy as he worked with the tears and the flower of his people. Tony took a sip and left the room to let the teenager work in piece.

Two months later

Neville walked into the hospital room where his parents where staying and saw his mother fully dressed and reading a book his father was looking outside with his arms behind his back. Neville dropped his potted plant in shock the plant crashed to the ground and Alice looked up and she smiled her hair which had been white had white and brown streaks inside she whispered ''Hello Neville''

Neville ran over to his mother and hugged her Alice looked at Frank who had looked when the crash happened. He walked over and Neville pulled away and held out his hand to his father and he was pulled into his chest and Neville cried ''Mom Dad you're okay!''

Frank said ''Your godbrother's betrothed fixed our minds he's actually helping a lot of people who were forced into insanity. With his brand-new potion.'' Harrison and Zane walked in and Alice whispered ''Oh Harry look at you your so big aren't you handsome'' Harry blushed and Zane pushed Harry to his other godparents.

He hummed ''I think I will go check on the other patients that tried my potion''

Harrison said ''No way if I'm staying you are too!''

Zane yelped when Alice pulled him into a hug also and noticed the dark bags under the boy's eyes and Zane before she could say something he said ''I'm fine honest I'll go to sleep when I go home promise I've just been a bit busy.''

Frank and Alice nodded and Augusta walked in and looked at her son and his wife in shock. Frank said ''Hello mother'' Augusta passed out and Harry caught the older woman and called for a nurse.


	20. A Date with Dragon's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twin's take Zane on a Date. 
> 
> I have finally gotten the twin's in here just Zane and the twin's I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter Twenty- A Date with Dragon's

Zane looked up when Fred popped over the phone and he said ''How do we use this thing Georgie? You read the instructions that Harry sent right.''

Zane covered his mouth and laughed softly and said ''I think your using it now'' Fred looked up and grinned and George popped up on his side. Zane said ''Hi you two'' Azure bounced up into the frame and sat on Zane's shoulder.

George asked ''He's getting big what is he eating?''

Zane hummed and said ''He eats a little bit of everything he even got into Dia's food she was not happy with him.''

Azure chirped and bounced again and Zane grinned and Fred said ''We saw the Daily Prophet Zane''

Zane said ''It's in your paper''

The twin's nodded and said ''We will show it to you when we see you''

Zane smiled and said ''I'm going to see you two huh.'' The twin's nodded and Fred said ''You are going to see us when we take you to see the dragon's in Romania for our date.''

Zane's eyes widened and he said ''Dragon's real dragon's!''

The twin's said ''Yep'' together.

Zane grinned and said ''Awesome! When are we going''

George said ''This Friday our brother Charlie works there and he got us a day pass for our birthday we told him about you and he gave us an extra one.''

Zane grinned and said ''Okay I don't have anything to do on Friday and Harrison's training with his soldier's all this week'' George grinned and said ''Meet us at our store okay'' Zane nodded and said ''I will see you Friday.'' He cut the phone connection and looked at Azure and the puffball chirped and Zane grinned ''I have a date Friday.'' He went to tell his parents and brother.

T'Challa looked up from a report he had gotten from his soldiers something was an explosion killing thousands of Africa's people it was too close to home for him to ignore it. Zemo was a danger he had killed his father he didn't want his children to be in anymore danger then they were already. He sighed he had contemplated calling off the courtship with Harrison because of the wand wavers. He looked up when Zane ran into his office he said ''Daddy.''

T'Challa gathered the photos and files and placed it in his desk. He said ''Yes my son''

Zane went to the front of his desk and sat down in a chair before him and grinned at his father and said ''I have a date Friday.''

T'Challa said ''I thought Harrison had training''

Zane said ''Fred and George are taking me to see Dragon's''

T'Challa said ''The twin's that have visited before the one's with the mother who tried to kidnap you those two''

Zane whispered ''Daddy!''

T'Challa sighed and said ''Fine'' he raised his hands and said ''I will allow it then'' Zane looked at him with a frown and opened his mouth and T'Challa said ''Don't look at me like that you look like your mother when she's pissed at me I didn't mean allow, allow I just…''

Zane said ''It's fine daddy I get it okay'' he walked over and hugged him.

T'Challa hugged him back and kissed his forehead and said ''Tell me about your week'' he pulled his youngest son into his lap and the 13-year-old got comfortable in his lap and T'Challa listened when Zane told him about helping Harrison's godbrother heal his parents. T'Challa forgot all about the bomb and the danger for those few hours.

Dia roared at a Lion pacing back and forth in front of the barrier said Lion looked at her and growled back she was in her bigger form. Dia huffed and jumped through the barrier and attacked the lion the lion attacked her back. She growled when the lion grabbed her neck and she yowled and the lion backed up and she attacked again. The Lion yowled but Dia wasn't going to accept that she had just used that on him she wasn't going to fall for it.

The Lion growled and Dia bounced back into the barrier and she turned and lifted her tail and walked away the lion roared and she ignored it and kept walking changing back into her smaller form when she entered the castle. She ran to the office where her master was and jumped in her lap and Zane grinned and said ''Hey love what have you been doing huh'' Dia meowed and licked his nose. Zane giggled and kissed her nose Dia curled up in his arms and purred.

Friday

Fred and George looked up and saw Charlus Potter his brother and Hermione walking into their joke shop. Fred mumbled ''Great.'' George said ''We just have to ignore them Freddy we have get the new products on the shelves before Zane get's here.'' Fred nodded and waved his wand updating the prices of their products.

Charlus looked at the new products the twins had just placed on display. He said ''5 galleons for darkness powder you charged 3 in school''

Fred said ''We were in school then now we have a business''

Ron said ''I'm your brother''

George said ''We had this conversation before Ron so what'' Zane walked in in a black vest with a light blue V-neck t-shirt and black jeans his long white and black hair was in a tight braid going down his back.

He grinned at them and walked over and said ''Hi''

Fred and George walked over and said ''Hey Zane'' together.

Zane asked ''How are we getting there?''

Fred answered ''Portkey'' grabbing their bags Angela walked over she was there for her shift.

She cooed ''Oh my aren't you just beautiful Lee said you were but I didn't believe him I thought Fred and George were just bragging.'' Zane blushed and looked at the twin's and they grinned with pride.

Zane whispered ''Thank you'' and Zane looked at the twin's asked ''Portkey what's that'' he interlocked arms with George.

George said ''It's not pleasant at all it sucks you up and then drops you in a certain place.''

Zane nodded and Charlus stepped in front of him and said ''Charlus Potter'' putting his hand out.

Zane frowned softly and said ''I know already it's nice to meet you I suppose'' but didn't move his hand to shake his.

Zane looked at the twin's and asked ''When are we leaving?''

Fred looked at his phone and said ''We leave in ten minute's the portkey is in our apartment''

Zane nodded and said ''I should buy some food for Azure he's getting chubby from the food I give him.'' George led him over to the puffs and to the food and Zane picked up two packages of food and went to buy it and Angelia started to talk to the younger boy and Zane answered her question's happily until it was time to go.

An hour later

Charlie was feeding a Ukranian Ironbelly that had just came in and she immediately bonded with him she was pregnant and about to give birth. Her name was Lacey the sliver dragon let the human touch her nose and Charlie smiled and said ''Hey beautiful how are you doing today huh.''

The dragon roared softly and licked his cheek and Charlie grinned and chuckled and twin voices asked at the same time ''Are you sure she's not going to eat you Charlie?'' he looked and saw his twin little brother's standing with a brown skinned younger beautiful boy who had to be the twin's soulmate they had told him and Bill about.

He walked out of the enclosure and said ''Fred George this must be Zane''

Zane grinned at him and nodded and said ''Hi'' he held out his hand.

Charlie shook it and said ''They are being good right no pranks on my coworkers right''

Zane grinned and said ''I have them on short leashes for now but I can't promise anything before the day is out.''

The twin's snickered and Charlie groaned and said ''At least clean up after yourselves you two.''

Zane turned to look at them with his hands on his hips and the twin's groaned ''Okay we will if we plan on doing a prank promise.''

Zane grinned and Charlie said ''You're a keeper if you can control them''

Zane hummed ''I don't want to control them I like them the way they are'' and kissed both of them on their cheeks. The twin's pulled him away to go see a Chinese fireball and her babies.

Charlie watched the boy interact with his brother's and smiled and there was a small rumble and Lacey puffed at him and Charlie said ''Okay, okay more food for you then don't have to be so huffy.'' He patted her nose and went to get the mother to be more food he looked at the three one more time and then left.

With Harrison

Harrison was breathing hard drinking some water and he looked at his phone when it beeped and he saw pictures of dragon's and Zane with Fred and George. He pressed play on a video and the Zane squealed ''We are visiting with Dragon's! Harry.'' Fred and George were laughing and they turned the phone and he saw everyone covered in a slime like substance Zane cried ''You were supposed to keep it low key you two!''

Fred said ''We are Wizards love they can just use magic to clean up.''

Zane frowned at them and huffed and said ''You two are going to be in so much trouble when Charlie see's this''

Then they heard ''Fred!'' ''George!'' Zane yelped when George picked him up and said ''Time to go bye Harry'' the video cut off. Harrison couldn't stop laughing. His soldiers watched as their prince laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus call's an Order meeting. 
> 
> A bit of Draco and Zane bonding time I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter Twenty-One- Dumbledore 

Dumbledore and the rest of the Order looked at the two Longbottom's who had returned to the order. Dumbledore smiled and said ''Alice Frank I'm so glad you two are well again and are a part of the fight again.''

Alice smiled stiffly and she said ''We are happy to be well again also'' the meeting was held in the Barrow. She looked at her husband and he nodded stiffly and she said ''We have decided to not fight in this second war Albus we are placing the Longbottom family on the Neutral side of the war it is to keep Neville safe and away from harm'' everyone in the kitchen looked at the woman like she had lost her mind.

Frank nodded and said ''It's for our family we don't want to end up like before we have missed enough of Neville's life, we want to meet our grandchildren perhaps adopt another child or try for another one as well.'' He stood up and held out his arm to his wife and she smiled and took it and interlocked arms with him and they left the order meeting before Dumbledore could process what was happening.

Alice giggled softly once they reached Longbottom manor she said ''Oh my I thought Lily was going to blow her top she was so red serves her right for abandoning my godson.'' She huffed softly and looked at Neville from the back patio of their home he was in his green house working hard on a new plant he had created. She smiled softly at their son he wasn't a baby anymore she had to get used to the fact that he was 14 years old almost a young man her baby was a teenager. Frank came up behind her and put his head on top of hers and Alice whispered ''If we had another baby would Neville hate us, I mean he grew up without us and when…''

Augusta said from behind them ''He won't hate you the boy is a Hufflepuff at heart but brave also he will never hate anyone'' Alice and Frank looked at the older woman and she smiled stiffly at them and Frank nodded and said ''Thank you mother we will still ask him hopefully he's okay with it'' Alice nodded in agreement with her husband.

At the Barrow

Dumbledore was in shock first Sirius Black and Remus Lupin now Alice and Frank Longbottom all of his plans ruined in almost three months how had this happened. He needs Harry Potter on his side kidnapping attempt ruined he had lost Fred and George Weasley sure they were trouble makers but Dumbledore had to admit that they were strong and smart smarter than Ginny and Ron. He looked at the photo of Zane T'Challa underneath ''Longbottom's savior'' he frowned softly he need them on the light side of the war. He looked at the picture of him underneath it had ''Liar'' underneath of it. He balled the paper up and lit it on fire he needed to come up with a new plan and quickly.

…

Harrison and the twin's looked at all the things Zane had bought with dread. Harrison said ''We aren't carrying all of that'' Zane spun around and stared at him and said ''You are.''

Harrison gulped and Draco Malfoy walked out with Blaise carrying his bags he said ''You are a wizard Harry just cast a feather-light charm on it.''

The twin's said ''Oh yeah'' and cast the charm and picked up the bags Fred said ''Try it now Harri-kin's'' Harry looked at him with his left eye twitching at the nickname the older boy gave him.

Zane grinned and turned to look at the blond and said ''Come Draco let's find some more outfits to bond over.''

Draco interlocked arms with the younger boy and said ''Let's'' Blaise Harry and the twin's shuttered when a chill hit their backs.

Blaise mumbled ''I thought Draco was bad but the two of them they are horrible together.''

Draco spun around and said ''Excuse you Zabini.''

Blaise said calmly ''Nothing Dragon''

Draco hummed ''That's what I thought'' and went back to walking with Zane.

In England

Albus Dumbledore looked at the order and said ''We are going to have to work without the boy for now Tom's forces are growing with or without young Harry and I fear he might have Sirius and Remus on his side in the war and with the Lord of the Black family backing him I fear Tom will not have any problems in the ministry we have to start getting our people inside I'm Chief Warlock for now but I fear I may not be for long.''

James shook his head and said ''No Sirius wouldn't go to the dark side no way.''

Albus sighed and said ''James he left the order he was seen by Kingsley leaving Malfoy manner I fear young Harry may have joined Voldemort also since he's around Sirius so much.''

Lily shook her head in shock and said ''It's can't be true no son of ours would join Voldemort next time we see him we are going to talk with him.''

Albus said ''See that you do Lily'' Lily nodded stiffly.

Albus sighed and said ''The werewolves are on the dark side as well now that Remus is gone none of them will talk to me or anyone else I send.''

He looked at Hagrid and said ''The Giants''

Hagrid said ''I'm sorry Headmaster I'm just a half-breed they won't listen to me I'm sorry I failed you.''

Albus said ''It's fine my boy don't worry just keep trying is all I ask you to do'' Hagrid nodded taking another cake from the platter floating by.

He looked at Bill and Bill said ''Fleur wants to remain Neutral in the war so do the Veela's the only way they will fight is if a veela is killed during the war most of the veela's have moved back to France so they won't be pressured into fighting by the dark or light.''

Molly shook her head and Bill said ''Mother please she is my wife there's nothing you can say about her to change that.'' Molly looked at her oldest in outrage and Bill went back to looking at the meeting.

Albus sighed and said ''So that's two-creature fraction's in the Neutral the Vampires are also Neutral.'' Albus sighed and ended the meeting he really needed to figure out how to change their current predicament. He walked into his office in Hogwarts and looked at the empty perch again he always looked at the empty perch to see if Fawkes had come back and it was always empty.


	22. The Potter's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potter's have a one on one with Harry and it doesn't go well for Lily and James.

Chapter Twenty-Two- The Potter's

Harrison looked up when his Uncle came into his room he said ''Harry you have visitors.''

Harrison sighed and put his book down and stood up and said ''Alright lead the way.'' Tony lead his godson down the stairs and Harrison frowned when he saw Lily and James Potter along with Charlie. He sighed and said ''What do you want?''

Tony said ''Harrison I'll be back'' Harrison nodded and watched his uncle leave the room.

Lily said ''Are you working with the dark lord Harry?''

Harrison smirked and said ''No I'm neutral I told the dark lord that I will leave him alone if he leaves me and my fiancée alone and he agreed.'' He looked them in the eye and said ''If you bring my betrothed into your mess ever again if you so much as think about Zane you all will regret it, I will work with the dark lord so quickly it will make your head's spin. You're lucky I haven't started working with him yet but I have more important things to do then worry about your stupid problems.''

He went to the kitchen to make tea James said ''What have we done to make you hate us like this?''

Harrison's eyes narrowed and said ''What did you just ask me I think you just asked me what have you done to make me hate you like this.'' He heard a crack and he looked at the tea cup and waved his hand and the cup fixed itself. He said ''How about you abandoning me for that'' and pointed to Charlie he then continued and said ''When you find out that he's not the boy-who-lived you come to me and magically except me to fight for you people who left me to rot, how about that your horrible people I hate you.'' He stopped and continued ''I want to thank you also because if you hadn't have abandoned me I wouldn't have my real parents I wouldn't have the love of my life I wouldn't be the prince of my people without you guys so thank you and get out of my uncle's home.''

The Potter's stood up and Lily whispered ''I'm sorry Harry we are sorry that we made you hate us I'm sorry I just didn't want you to feel left out we had to give Charlie the attention and we didn't want you to end up hating us Dumbledore said you would resent us if…''

Harry hissed ''Really you couldn't take care of both of us equally really if I ever have children with Zane I would never do what you did I wouldn't follow blindly after a narcissistic moron and let him manipulate me and my husband what is wrong with you if you couldn't handle twin's you shouldn't have had us.'' He looked at Charlie and said ''I feel so sorry for you man you have got to be messed up with these people as your parents I'm sorry really I am.''

Charlie opened his mouth but shut his lips he was starting to think about his parents what if Dumbledore had named Harry as the boy who lived when they were attacked would his parents had given him up and kept Harry. He whispered ''I can't…'' Harrison looked at the boy who had been his older brother years ago. He could practically hear the thoughts running through the older boy's head he said ''I want to go stay with Remus and Sirius.''

Lily and James looked at Charlie in shock and Harrison said ''I can take you if you want me to.'' Charlie looked at him and nodded stiffly and Harrison said ''Show them the door Jarvis'' the elevator doors opened and Lily and James walked over to the elevator and Lily had tears in her eyes. Charlie looked at his mother normally her tears would have made him rush over but now his stomach just felt sick just thinking about going to her.

Charlie took a cup of tea and looked at his brother… he stopped and thought ''Not my brother'' Harry said ''I'm technically your godbrother I mean our godfathers are married to one another I have a lot of godfathers now.''

He took a sip of his tea and Charlie said ''That means more gifts and money for birthdays and holidays.''

Harry snickered and Charlie smiled and Harry said ''Want to spend the day with me Charlie if you want to, I mean I know you have friends back home and everything.''

Charlie said ''Sure I haven't been to a muggle city like this one before only London and that's rare.''

Harry nodded and said ''I'll take you to Sirius's and Remus's house afterwards.'' Charlie nodded and smiled and followed Harrison out of the building putting his empty cup in the sink as he left.

That evening

Charlie ran into Grimmauld Place and his godfathers were having tea he said ''Look what I brought home it's awesome.'' He sat next to Remus and Remus put down his cup and looked at the Cellphone Charlie had in his hands. He said ''Harrison made it run on magic for me I've been with him the whole day it was wicked we had lunch I also brought back some muggle chocolate for you Mooney.'' Remus froze Charlie hadn't called him Mooney in forever Charlie looked at his godfather and tilted his head and asked ''What did I do something weird?''

Remus said ''No nothing wrong I'm just shocked you haven't called me Mooney since you were little.''

Charlie said ''Oh I'm sorry then''

Remus and Sirius looked at one another what happened to Charlie today. They spent the evening with Charlie eating candy and having dinner Charlie told him about the meeting with Harry and told him about his thoughts. Remus rubbed his head and said ''If they had I would have done exactly what Siri did I wouldn't have stopped until I found you Charlie it doesn't matter if you were the boy who lived or not I would still love you your my cub'' Charlie's eyes watered and he hugged Remus tightly and Remus rubbed the boy's red hair. He said ''You can spend the night we will tell James and Lily alright.'' Charlie nodded and yawned and headed to his red and gold room in his godfather's place.

Wakanda

Zane yawned and put his books away his brain hurt he really needed to get out of the palace and just relax. He sighed softly and Storm walked into his study and said ''How about we go to the beach we can invite your boy toys''

Zane's cheeks turned red and he mumbled ''Mom they aren't my boy toys but that would be cool'' Storm nodded she was worried Zane had been working to hard for her tastes she understood he was smart and he had to let it out but he had just healed two mentally damaged people and created a rune to include magic into technology she didn't want him to burn out.

She kissed the top of his head and whispered ''Go to sleep my love alright'' Zane yawned and nodded went his room and laid down in his bed and Light thrilled softly and Zane mumbled ''Goodnight you guys.'' Dia yowled and Azure chirped his goodnight while Light thrilled a beautiful song to put her master to sleep.


	23. A Break Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm takes Zane on vacation.

Chapter Twenty-Three- A Break Part One

Fred and George walked into Sirius and Remus's home and looked and saw Neville with his parents there were bags backed around them. Charlie walked down and stood between his godparents he hadn't been back home in a week he had left the next morning and flooed back with a couple of clothes the next morning and he hadn't left since. Fred and George grinned and said ''Hey Charlie.''

Charlie looked at them and said ''Hey Fred George'' he waved once and then went back to talking with Neville. Alice was fixing the red head's hair and Charlie had a red face as she was fixing it. Charlie looked at his phone and said ''Harry's outside with the plane now.''

They walked out and Harry walked out and greeted them and said ''Everyone ready.''

Sirius said ''Where are we going?''

Harry shrugged and said ''Storm is flying the plane. So, I won't know until we get there.'' He lead them inside the plane. The group of wizard's and one witch looked at the huge tiger laying in the middle of the plane. Zane was sitting in the front with his mother. He turned and grinned and said ''Hey you guys.'' They walked inside and the tiger growled and Zane said ''Dia stop it''

The twin's yelped ''That's Dia'' Dia stood up and then jumped into the front changing into her kitten form she licked Zane's nose and purred.

She curled up in his arms Storm said ''You want to take off love''

Zane squeaked ''Yes!'' he put Dia down and she jumped into the other seat. Storm walked back and she looked at the adults in the group.

The group looked at the beautiful brown skinned woman with white hair she had a prefect body they could tell Zane was her son. She walked over and said ''Hello my name is Ororo Munroe I'm Zane's mother.''

She shook their hands and Sirius said ''It's nice to meet you mam''

She smiled softly and said ''Call me Ororo you must be Harrison's godfather that my husband told me about.'' Her eyes went to the twin's and he looked at them with narrowed eyes she said ''T'Challa told me about the red head's that fought with Harrison I suppose you two are okay'' her eyes glowed and she hissed ''But if you two ever hurt my baby my youngest child I will make sure that when ever you go up into the sky on your little brooms you will be struck down by my lighting.''

The twin's gulped and squeaked at the same ''Yes mam!''

Her eyes went back to normal and she smiled and said ''Now let's get on with this vacation we are going to Hawaii.'' She walked up to the front of plane and sat down and said ''You okay up here'' Zane nodded and pressed a button and they took off.

Two hours later

They landed on a private strip that Tony owned in Hawaii and they stepped off the plane and Loki and Thor were standing next to the runway waiting. Thor boomed ''My friends hello''

Loki sighed softly putting his fingers on his nose and he said ''Do you have to be so loud Thor.'' Thor tilted his head in confusion and Loki sighed and said ''Nothing my love'' Thor grinned and they walked over to them.

Zane was looking around at the nature he grinned and asked ''Where are we going.''

Storm said ''We have a hotel that we will be staying at tonight we can go buy some things and then we are going to Maui and we will be staying there for about a week and then I have a mission to go on so we will be leaving after a week.'' They climbed into a car that was waiting for them and the other half of the group got into the second car.

Alice looked at Neville and he was practically jumping in excitement looking at the plants on the side of the road. She grinned and put her hand out held Franks hand. Frank looked at her and then at their son and chuckled softly. They loved Neville's passion for herbology it had been a few good weeks just spending them with their son. They had been invited to join the Auror's again but Alice declined Frank accepted it immediately when they got home the next day he would be going to the ministry for training.

Sirius and Remus were in the back with Charlie between them Charlie was looking at a guide letting tourists know where they should go visit. Sirius looked at Charlie he was pointing to different places that he wanted to see Remus was looking over his shoulder and pointing to places he would like to see also he was making notes on a piece of paper. Sirius grinned and looked at the water he hadn't seen something so beautiful in his life he really couldn't wait to go play in the water as himself and padfoot.

Zane was in the middle of Fred and George Harry was in between his parents and Storm was in the front telling the driver where they were going. Loki was looking out the window at the ocean Harry looked at his daddy and Loki sensing eyes on him looked at Harry and he smiled softly at him and rubbed his head. Harry groaned ''Daddy'' Loki chuckled and smiled at his son he stopped messing up his hair and went back to looking outside the window.

They arrived at the hotel 40 minutes later they had gotten three family suites Zane Storm Loki Harry and Thor shared one. Sirius Remus Charlie and the twin's shared another and The Longbottom's had the smaller of the three suites for their family. Storm walked into their suite and Zane put his things down on his bed and Storm did the same with her things. Storm said ''Do you want to go shopping love?'' Zane grinned and nodded and Storm put out her arm and Zane interlocked her arm with her son's. They walked out and Loki and Harry were waiting Loki said ''Thor is staying here he will join us for dinner.''

Storm nodded and Harry walked over to his betrothed and they walked ahead of their parents Fred George and Charlie were in the lobby looking around. They went over to them and Charlie said ''Sirius and Remus are unpacking and then they are going to rest for the night last night Remus had his change so they are both tired.''

Storm nodded and said ''That's what this week was for a break.'' They left the hotel and spent the day going to the different shops along the street. Sirius and Remus were sleeping soundly in their room Neville and his parents spent the night together as a family.


End file.
